The Concert
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: This was born a Haruka&Michiru one-shot drabble written for Reusch17. It grew into a drabble series. Now, as it matures, it has grown into a regular series! Yuri romance and seduction.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I just found out my friend and constant "tug" on my "creative sleeve," Reusch17, has a cold. Since I cannot bring her orange juice without having to dig out my passport, here is an exclusively Haruka and Michiru drabble in place of orange juice.

* * *

**The Concert**

"_Music hath charms to soothe a savage beast, to soften rocks, or bend a knotted oak." – William Congreve_

**Haruka Tenoh**

On a whim, I decided to attend the last concert of Michiru Kaioh's current tour. Since opening night a week ago, I'd been hearing nothing but raves about her performance. There was going to be a gala reception after the concert, since this was her last night in Tokyo, before moving on to New York City. I wasn't planning on attending the gala reception.

As the top racer in Japan, I was able to get a front row seat at the last minute. Fame _does_ have its perks. I was shown to my seat and flipped through my program, while I waited for the concert to begin. Of course, I could hear all the whispers around me, all wondering what I was doing at the concert by myself. Last minute things are just easier to do alone, but these people would never understand. I rolled my eyes and prayed for the concert to start already.

As if Kami was actually listening to me, the lights in the house went down and a single spot lit up on the stage. The audience applauded when a pretty young woman with short pink hair entered and sat down at the piano. I knew from the photo on the program, she was not tonight's main attraction.

The applause grew louder when a beautiful young woman with aqua hair entered. She was absolutely stunning in her shimmering white evening gown. Michiru picked up her violin from the piano. She bowed gracefully and placed the violin under her chin, before closing her eyes and beginning the concert.

She was the picture of chaste perfection as she stood on the stage playing. I intently watched her play, captivated by her almost ethereal beauty. As the concert progressed, her music began to arouse me. I didn't understand how or why this was happening. The heat spread throughout my body. I tugged at the collar of my tuxedo shirt. My mind swirled with images of taking her in my arms and slowly making love to her.

The concert flew by. Before I knew it, Michiru was beginning her final number. I watched entranced, as her long slender fingers firmly pressed the strings against the fingerboard, making them submit to her desires. Her other hand gently cradled the bow as she caressed the strings with each stroke. Each stroke eliciting a melodic moan from the instrument nestled under her chin. She began to sway as she played. Two lovers locked in a passionate dance. She continued to lovingly stroke the strings faster and faster, until both violinist and violin reached an orgasmic crescendo. The audience was on their feet and applauding wildly.

Turning to her accompanist, Michiru extended her hand for the audience to acknowledge the young woman. The two women smiled triumphantly at each other. Michiru bowed gracefully and exited the stage. As I sat spent in my seat, I felt as though I just finished watching two passionate lovers for the past hour and a half. There was a burning desire in me to meet the talented, beautiful young violinist. I stood up from my seat and made my way to the gala reception.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The good news is I have a new temporary Yuri muse. The bad news for my My-HiME/My-Otome fans…she is a Sailor Moon muse! So, it looks like this drabble series is the one I shall be updating regularly, until muse Shizuru can tear herself away from playing GTA4 with ShotgunNeko-sama.

For those who are not familiar with my work, this is my second drabble series. My first, "Waiting, Wanting, Wondering, Wishing, Walking, & Waking" was written for the Mai-HiME universe. A drabble series is a series (more than one chapter) with drabble chapters (a chapter under 1000 words).

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

I stared into the mirror of my dressing table, trying to calm my nerves. What terrible irony for a performer to be afflicted with stage fright, but over the years, I have learned to control it through meditation. As I stared at my reflection, I thought back over the past week.

* * *

Considering the difficulties everyone on the tour had to overcome to get it underway, it has been running smoothly from the first concert. This past week in Tokyo was simply marvelous. The audiences have been very receptive and the critics especially kind, considering my new piano accompanist. While she is a wonderful girl and gifted pianist, she lacks the seasoning of my previous longtime accompanist, Kotone.

I was not surprised when Kotone announced she was resigning her position and following her new lover to New York City. After she confessed her love for me over two years ago, being around each other was becoming increasingly difficult. Unfortunately, I had to reject her confession, because I knew I could not return her feelings. It hurt her to watch my female fans throw themselves at me after my concerts, knowing I sometimes placated my loneliness by indulging in the company of the ones that caught my eye.

Kotone was kind enough to wait until I could find another accompanist for the upcoming tour. I was extremely lucky to find Eri in such a short amount of time. Eri is a sweet girl and I made sure she understood my orientation before I accepted her. Apparently, she more than understood, because she informed me if she did not already have a 'wife,' she would be "into" me. Between her youth and pink hair, I do not think I would ever be "into" her.

* * *

Tonight is the last concert before we head to America for the first time. My management team was nervous and rightfully so, since we were about to venture into unchartered waters. There was a good chance the American audiences would not be as welcoming, especially of a foreign violinist. A knock on my dressing room door, notifying me I had five minutes before the start of the concert, brought me out of my reverie. I stood and took a deep calming breath. After one last check in the mirror, I squared my shoulders and walked out my dressing room door, ready to face tonight's audience.

Eri waved cheerfully at me before she entered the stage to take her place at the piano. I waited for the stage manager to give me my cue and walked on stage. As usual, the spot light was bright and I was momentarily blinded. I could hear the audience applauding and vaguely make out a full house. I waited for the crowd to settle down a bit before picking up my violin from the piano. I bowed and tucked my beloved instrument under my chin.

As I closed my eyes, I caught a glimpse of a handsome blonde man in the front row. After I finished my first number, I got a better look at the handsome blonde man. If men were my passion, I would definitely want to get to know him better. He was absolutely dashing in his black tuxedo and reminded me of a secret agent from the movies.

In the middle of the concert, the house lights were brought up for one of my faster numbers. It was during this number, I realized the handsome blonde man in the front row was none other than Tenoh Haruka, Japan's top racer. I wondered briefly why a race car driver would be interested in my music, but was thrilled the stunning female racer enjoyed it. She is the only reason I watch the races whenever I have an opportunity. I have followed her career from the beginning.

Of course, my reasons for watching her were not for love of the sport. During my slower numbers, I found my thoughts drifting to Haruka. As I pulled my bow across the strings, I imagined lightly pulling my nails across her smooth muscular back, as she kissed my neck. I made love to my beloved instrument on stage and to the handsome racer in my mind.

After my last number, I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I dreaded the thought of having to endure the gala reception after the concert, but realized Haruka would be there and my demeanor changed quickly. I extended my hand towards Eri in acknowledgement and we smiled triumphantly at each other. I bowed and quickly left the stage, so I could freshen up for the gala reception.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My new muse Michiru is quickly and happily making herself at home. She has already packed up muse Shizuru's belongings and moved them into the garage.

Unfortunately, my wayward muse Shizuru has returned home and is not happy about being replaced.

Here are the "cookies" I promised Reusch17 for updating.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

As I headed towards the gala reception, I passed the walkway to the dressing rooms. Without a second thought, I diverted my course. I hoped Michiru would stop at her dressing room, before going to the gala reception. In the back of my mind, I thought maybe if I catch her in her dressing room, I would have some time to speak to her without the hordes of her admirers.

I found her dressing room and just as I was about to knock on the door, a loud noise came from behind the closed door.

_"Yes! Yes! Just like that!"_

I smirked at the realization of what was happening on the other side of the door and turned to leave Michiru to her _business_.

"Tenoh-san?"

I turned back around and looked at the person calling my name. Michiru was standing in the hallway, smiling shyly at me. She had changed out of the gown she wore on stage and was now dressed in a simple skirt and blouse. I thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"Kaioh-san," I bowed where I was.

"Were you looking for me?"

"I was, but I didn't realize you had _company_," I smirked.

"Excuse me?" she asked puzzled.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and grinned. For a brief second more, she remained puzzled, but quickly realized I was referring to the noise in the dressing room. She giggled softly and a rosy blush graced her cheeks.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Tenoh-san that is my accompanist's dressing room. This is mine," She put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled a bit louder.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought…,"

"She and her wife are quite…_active_."

"Wife?" I exclaimed, revealing my surprise.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" she asked a bit defensively.

"No…it's just…a bit of a surprise. I guess my _sixth sense_ must need a tune-up," I teased.

The look on Michiru's face was priceless. She gave her sexual orientation away with that look. I flashed her one of my most brilliant smiles. Amazingly, she recovered quickly and I found myself looking at the ground, trying to hide the blush in my cheeks.

"Did you come to see me for a reason? Or just to stand outside my dressing room, listening for strange noises?" she teased.

"Y-y-yes…err…no," I stumbled all over my reply.

Michiru giggled at what she managed to do to me with one question. Maybe it was all in my head, but she seemed to be glowing. I could feel my heart beating hard. It felt like the organ wanted out.

"Well?" Michiru giggled.

"I stopped by, hoping to catch you before you went to the gala reception."

"Today must be your lucky day. I was just on my way. Would you like to speak in my dressing room…_privately_?"

I stood staring at Michiru completely dumbfounded. When she started giggling at me, I figured I must have had the goofiest expression on my face.

"Tenoh-san?"

"Y-y-yes! I'm sorry. Yes, I would like to speak to you in your dressing room, if you have the time," I smiled sheepishly.

"I shall make the time," Michiru smiled and unlocked her dressing room door.

She opened the door and gestured for me to enter. Being the gentlewoman I am, I motioned for her to go first. As I followed her inside, I caught the scent of her light perfume.

'_She smells as wonderful as she looks,'_ I thought and closed the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Here is the second batch of "cookies" I promised Reusch17 for updating.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

From the stage, I quickly headed to my dressing room to change. I knew I would be on my feet for most of the gala reception, so I wanted to be comfortable.

As I sat at my dressing table, a loud muffled noise caught my attention. I looked around my dressing room and listened.

_"Yes! Yes! Just like that!"_

I giggled after I recognized the voice. It seemed Eri, my accompanist, was also an accomplished vocalist.

I finished getting dressed and headed for the gala reception. As I pulled my dressing room door closed, a noise caught my attention. I turned and saw the retreating figure of a gentleman in a tuxedo. Suddenly, I recognized the _gentleman_ and called out.

"Tenoh-san?"

She turned around. I felt as if all my blood rushed to my feet and face. Up close like this, I finally got a good look at Haruka. My view from the stage did not do her justice. She was breathtaking in her black tuxedo. I suddenly felt shy and all I could manage was a smile. I hoped it would be enough to keep Haruka from leaving.

"Kaioh-san," she bowed where she stopped.

Hearing her say my name in that sultry voice sent a wave of desire through my body. I had to force myself to maintain a professional demeanor.

"Were you looking for me?"

She smirked. Not just a normal smirk either. This one carried a heavy sexual overtone, which confused me. My mind raced to figure out why, because I had not done or said anything to merit this smirk.

"I was, but I didn't realize you had _company_."

I wondered what _company_ she was referring to, since I was quite alone in my dressing room.

"Excuse me?"

As soon as I responded, I realized what she was referring to and could feel the blush warming my cheeks. Haruka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, which made her simply adorable.

"Tenoh-san that is my accompanist's dressing room. This is mine," I put my hand in front of my mouth and giggled.

A light blush graced Haruka's cheeks. I had to forcibly repress the urge to squeeze this extremely adorable woman in front of me.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought…," she said, revealing her embarrassment.

"She and her wife are quite…_active_," I teased.

"Wife?" Haruka exclaimed, revealing her surprise.

Her response shocked me, because of all the rumors I had heard about her sexual orientation. I quickly wondered if she was one of those closeted lesbians suffering from internalized homophobia and I was irritated.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" I asked a bit defensively.

Haruka's eyes widened with surprise.

"No…it's just…a bit of a surprise. I guess my _sixth sense_ must need a tune-up," she teased.

I was instantly relieved when I heard this and I know it must have shown on my face. Now that Haruka herself confirmed her sexual orientation, my mind began reeling with less than pure thoughts about the sexy racer. Haruka smiled at me and I felt it down to my core. I was having a difficult time keeping my desire under control and prayed to Kami Haruka didn't notice.

"Did you come to see me for a reason? Or just to stand outside my dressing room, listening for strange noises?" I teased, trying to gauge Haruka.

"Y-y-yes…err…no," she stumbled all over her reply and gave me my answer.

I giggled at what one simple sentence managed to do to her. She was incredibly cute and sexy all at the same time. I most definitely wanted to find somewhere private and ravage her.

"Well?" I giggled.

"I stopped by, hoping to catch you before you went to the gala reception," she said.

When Haruka admitted she wanted to see me alone, it confirmed this sexy woman was on the same page as me. I was curious just how far she would go, once she got me alone. I knew there was no way on earth we would have a chance to talk at the gala reception, due to all the press and both our hordes of admirers. There was a battle raging inside me. I knew I needed to get to the gala reception, but I really wanted to be alone with Haruka.

"Today must be your lucky day. I was just on my way. Would you like to speak in my dressing room…_privately_?"

Haruka stood staring at me with an expression that made me desire her even more…if that was at all possible. I need to get her in private soon or I will end up in a very public display of _affection_.

"Tenoh-san?"

"Y-y-yes! I'm sorry. Yes, I would like to speak to you in your dressing room, if you have the time," she smiled sheepishly.

"I shall make the time," I smiled and unlocked my dressing room door.

I opened the door and gestured for her to enter. She motioned for me to go first, so I did and she followed me inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **As promised, "cookies" for Reusch17, for her one-shot.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

Haruka followed me in to my dressing room. The scent of her cologne sent my desire and imagination into overdrive.

The sexy blonde racer wrapped her arms around my waist, freezing me in my tracks. I could feel her hot breath on the back of my neck as she murmured something incoherent. Her arms tightened as she nuzzled her face into my hair. I swept my hair to one side, exposing my neck to her. She took the hint and kissed my neck. I moaned as her kiss grew more passionate. She slowly slid one hand up my stomach.

The sound of the door closing abruptly brought me back to reality. I blinked a few times to clear my mind.

I sat at my dressing table, because there was only one chair in the dressing room and it was more comfortable than my dressing table chair.

"Tenoh-san, what is on your mind?" I asked.

"Please call me Haruka," she said.

"Haruka, what is on your mind?" I asked again.

I watched Haruka as several emotions crossed her beautiful face. She remained silent with her eyes downcast. I could not tell if she was suddenly shy or perhaps changed her mind about speaking to me. She looked a bit scared for some reason.

"Oh dear, does the cat have your tongue?" I teased and giggled, trying to lighten her mood.

She rubbed the back of her head and smiled weakly. I thought I would die from an overload of cuteness right there, but I knew I had to keep myself together.

"Well then, I guess I shall start. Did you enjoy tonight's performance?"

"Yes. My friends and colleagues didn't do you justice with their reviews."

"I have to admit I was a bit worried about tonight's performance, because this is the first performance with Eri. My former accompanist, Kotone, moved to America with her lover," I said with a bit of sadness, remembering Kotone.

As if on cue, a loud familiar muffled sound filled the room.

_'OH MY GOD! Yes, yes!'_

Haruka and I stared at each other embarrassed and a bit stunned.

"Well, now you know she can handle vocals as well," Haruka laughed.

We laughed for several minutes. Haruka stared at me with a brilliant smile gracing her face. She was incredibly sexy and I could feel the color rising in my face. I knew my mind's eye was gearing up for another screening of my desires, so I looked at my watch, hoping to stop it before it started. I looked up from my watch and noticed Haruka's face was now pale. She did not look well.

"Haruka? Are you feeling well?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Why?" she said, obviously lying.

"You just look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, really," Haruka said dismissively.

"I would really love to stay and continue our visit, however, I am already quite late for the gala reception…," I began.

"Yes! Yes, I understand. I'll let you go," Haruka interrupted and stood to leave.

I was a bit taken aback by Haruka's reaction. She seemed suddenly angry. Now I wonder if she wants to spend more time with me or not. I knew I could not let my insecurities get the better of me.

"Haruka, if you would have let me finish, I wanted to know if you would kindly accompany me to the gala reception," I stood abruptly.

"Excuse me?" she asked stunned.

Her sudden confusion answered my question. She was upset about having to leave my company.

"We are already late for the gala reception, but I do not wish to part from your company just yet." I smiled and saw the blush in Haruka's cheeks.

"I would be honored to escort you to the gala reception," she said happily.

"You know, if you let a lady finish her sentence, you _might_ be surprised," I teased.

Haruka's bright smile warmed my heart. I walked over to her and ran my fingertips through her bangs, brushing them out of her face. I smiled at her. She smiled back sheepishly. As I looked in her eyes, my entire being demanded I kiss her full lips. It would be so easy to close the few inches between us and feel her lips on mine, but my upbringing taught me to behave better than that, so I giggled nervously.

"Shall we go?" I asked and settled for kissing her lightly on the cheek.

My lips felt a sudden rush of heat from Haruka's cheek. She gestured towards the dressing room door. I walked ahead of her and we left for the gala reception.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **"Cookies" for Reusch17 as promised for updating.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

I followed Michiru in to her dressing room and closed the door behind me. Her perfume was driving me crazy. It wasn't strong and overpowering like most of the women I meet. Somehow, it suited her, enhancing her natural scent.

Michiru gracefully sat down at her dressing table, giving me the only other chair in the room, which also happened to be the more comfortable of the two.

"Tenoh-san, what is on your mind?" Michiru asked.

"Please call me Haruka," I said.

"Haruka, what is on your mind?" Michiru asked again.

Now that I'm in front of the violinist, I don't know what to say. Reluctantly, I have to admit I thought she'd be like most of my female admirers and easy to charm, but she's different…very different. I don't know why, but I want to get to know her. This is new for me and confidentially, it's a bit scary.

"Oh dear, does the cat have your tongue?" Michiru teased and giggled.

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled weakly.

"Well then, I guess I shall start. Did you enjoy tonight's performance?"

"Yes. My friends and colleagues didn't do you justice with their reviews."

"I have to admit I was a bit worried about tonight's performance, because this is the first performance with Eri. My former accompanist, Kotone, moved to America with her lover," Michiru said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

As if on cue, a loud familiar muffled sound filled the room.

_'OH MY GOD! Yes, yes!'_

Michiru and I stared at each other embarrassed and a bit stunned.

"Well, now you know she can handle vocals as well," I laughed.

We laughed for several minutes. Once again, she seemed to glow when I looked at her. Her laughter was melodic. I felt warmth spreading through my chest. Michiru's beautiful shy smile was the reason for it. I could sit and stare at her all night. She glanced at her watch and I remembered the gala reception. At that moment, I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"Haruka? Are you feeling well?" Michiru asked concerned.

I knew my face reflected the sinking feeling in my chest, but I wasn't about to share this with Michiru.

"I'm fine. Why?" I said, trying to keep a light tone.

"You just look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, really."

"I would really love to stay and continue our visit, however, I am already quite late for the gala reception…," Michiru began.

"Yes! Yes, I understand. I'll let you go," I interrupted her and stood to leave.

"Haruka, if you would have let me finish, I wanted to know if you would kindly accompany me to the gala reception," Michiru stood abruptly.

"Excuse me?" I asked stunned.

"We are already late for the gala reception, but I do not wish to part from your company just yet," Michiru smiled and I felt the warmth spread through my chest again.

"I would be honored to escort you to the gala reception," I said happily.

"You know, if you let a lady finish her sentence, you _might_ be surprised," Michiru teased.

Michiru walked over to me and ran her fingertips through my bangs, brushing them out of my face. She smiled at me and I swear it lit up the room. I smiled back sheepishly, causing Michiru to giggle.

"Shall we go?" Michiru asked and lightly kissed my cheek.

I felt the blood rise to my face and could only manage to gesture towards the dressing room door. Michiru walked ahead of me and we left for the gala reception.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I apologize for the "trick" I played on my readers with the last two updates. I switched the order of the POVs for a reason.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

After Michiru locked her dressing room door, we walked to the gala reception together. I put my hands in my pockets, so I didn't end up being too forward with this wonderful lady. That's it! The reason I feel differently about her. Michiru is a lady! All the other women in my life don't even come close. I was so lost in my own thoughts; I didn't see Michiru slip her arm into mine, until I felt her lean against me.

"Kaioh-san?"

"Please call me Michiru," she murmured as she snuggled into me.

My heart was beating SO fast, if I had an EKG attached to me right now, it would blow up.

"Michiru?"

"Oh, am I being too presumptuous?" Michiru asked and began to pull her arm out.

"No," I said gently and put my hand on her arm to stop her.

Michiru smiled up at me and I felt my knees go weak. No woman has ever made my knees go weak. I nearly caused several nasty leg cramps trying not to stumble while walking.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Please stay by my side."

I thought this was an unusual request, since I didn't plan on leaving her side at the gala reception, until _she_ asked me to.

"Of course," I smiled down at her and reassuringly patted her arm.

"Thank you Haruka," Michiru whispered.

"No problem Michiru."

* * *

As soon as we entered through the large double doors of the reception room, we were blinded by the flashing cameras. The sound of the barrage of questions bombarding us all at the same time was deafening. Never in my wildest nightmares could I ever imagine something like this.

"Excuse us," I said curtly as I pushed past a reporter who had his microphone shoved in Michiru's face.

With one hand, I shielded my eyes from the flashing lights and placed the other on the small of Michiru's back to gently guide her forward. After slowly making our way through the sea of reporters and fans, I finally got Michiru in an empty chair. Due to all the noise in the room, I had to lean close to Michiru's ear in order for her to hear me.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get us something to drink. Do you want anything special?" I said.

"Some red wine would be lovely," Michiru said softly in my ear.

Michiru lightly kissed the top of my ear and I waded through the crowd towards the bar. Like a cell splitting, half of the crowd stayed and continued to bombard Michiru with questions and the other half followed me to the bar.

"So Tenoh-san, are you and Kaioh-san dating?"

"What?" I exclaimed a bit too defensively, causing the entire sea of people to collectively gasp.

I despised discussing my private life in public, because it was none of their damn business who I dated.

"Well, I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Before I had a chance to respond and cause yet another scene with the stalkerazzi for invading my privacy, the bartender placed two glasses of red wine in front of me and smiled.

"Thank you," I mouthed silently and left him a generous tip.

I waded back to Michiru. When I arrived, she was answering questions with style and grace, quite the opposite of me. I sat down next to her and placed a glass in front of her. She reached under the table and squeezed my hand in thanks.

"So Kaioh-san, are you and Tenoh-san dating?"

I glared over at the reporter who asked this very question of me just a few minutes ago.

"I shall let Tenoh-san answer that one," Michiru said.

"What?" I asked, caught off-guard.

"Are you and Kaioh-san dating?" the reporter repeated.

I looked at Michiru to help me, but she just smiled helplessly at me.

"I am Kaioh-san's escort for this wonderful event," I answered, hoping it was enough to satisfy the reporter and didn't ruin my chances with Michiru.

The bright smile on Michiru's face confirmed I didn't offend her. The reporters began pummeling Michiru with questions about her upcoming American tour and I felt my heart sink again. Michiru looked over at me and saw the look on my face.

"Thank you all for coming, however, I need to get some rest now," Michiru stood and announced to the horde of reporters.

I stood quickly and extended my arm to Michiru with a huge smile on my face.

"Haruka, shall we?" Michiru asked softly and patted my arm.

We smiled at the sea of reporters and happily left the gala reception.

* * *

I walked Michiru back to her dressing room. She contently leaned against me as we slowly walked down the hallway to her dressing room.

"Thank you for the magical evening Haruka," Michiru said as she leaned against me.

"My pleasure Michiru, but we didn't do anything except answer questions," I placed my left hand on her arm threaded through my right arm.

Before we knew it, we found ourselves in front of her dressing room door.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," I said disappointed.

"Would you like to come in for a little bit?"

"It's late and you must be tired."

"For a little bit?" Michiru asked sweetly.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I have some bad news and some good news for my readers and fans.

The bad news is I've FINALLY had enough of the three pompous self-appointed fanfic cops in the Mai-HiME universe, so I'm putting ALL my current Mai-HiME works on hold until these three find another universe to bother.

The good news is I will now be updating ALL my other current works.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

Haruka waited for me while I locked my dressing room door. Her hands were buried deep in her pockets and she looked so cute, I just had to slip my arm into hers. This felt strangely familiar and very comfortable, so it did not surprise me when I soon found myself leaning against her as we walked to the gala reception. However, it did surprise Haruka, because I felt her body stiffen.

"Kaioh-san?"

"Please call me Michiru," I managed to murmur as I snuggled into Haruka, breathing in her scent.

I felt Haruka's heart pounding fast and hard inside her chest.

"Michiru?"

"Oh, am I being too presumptuous?" I asked, now worried I was reading her signals incorrectly and started to pull my arm out from hers.

"No," Haruka said gently and put her hand on my arm to stop me.

I smiled up at Haruka and we ended up stumbling a bit as she lost her footing for a moment. All I wanted right now was for time to stand still. Being like this with Haruka made me content and unbelievably happy. I did not want Haruka to leave my side.

"Haruka?" I asked softly.

"Yes?"

Her smoky voice sent tingles up my spine and my nerve endings came alive.

"Please stay by my side."

Haruka looked at me perplexed and then smiled brightly.

"Of course," Haruka said and reassuringly patted my arm.

"Thank you Haruka," I whispered around the large lump in my throat.

"No problem Michiru."

* * *

As soon as we entered through the large double doors of the reception room, we were blinded by the flashing cameras. The sound of the barrage of questions bombarding us, all at the same time, was deafening. I was already de-sensitized to all of this, but the look on Haruka's face told me she was not and all I wanted to do was turn around right then and there. Haruka pulled me forward.

"Excuse us," Haruka said curtly as she pushed past a reporter who had his microphone shoved in my face.

I did my best to shield my eyes from the flashing lights as Haruka guided me. The hand she had on the small of my back was warm. Unfortunately, this is one of my sensitive spots and I was becoming aroused by her touch. After slowly making our way through the sea of reporters and fans, Haruka led me to an empty chair. Due to all the noise in the room, she had to lean close to my ear in order for me to hear her.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get us something to drink. Do you want anything special?" Haruka said.

"Some red wine would be lovely," I answered softly in her ear.

Oh my, even Haruka's ears were cute! I could not help myself and lightly kissed the top of her ear. I watched her wade through the crowd towards the bar. Like a cell splitting, half of the crowd stayed and continued to bombard me with questions and the other half followed Haruka to the bar. While Haruka was at the bar getting our drinks, I fielded questions from the sea of reporters.

I was still answering questions when Haruka returned with our drinks. She sat down next to me and placed my glass of red wine in front of me. Since I was in the middle of answering a question, I reached under the table and squeezed her hand to thank her for the drink.

"So Kaioh-san, are you and Tenoh-san dating?"

Haruka glared over at the reporter who asked the question. Japan's number one racer had a well-known reputation as an extremely private person, so I figured she was annoyed the reporter was asking a personal question. I thought it best for her to answer the question, so I did not end up giving the wrong answer.

"I shall let Tenoh-san answer that one," I responded.

"What?" Haruka asked, caught off-guard.

"Are you and Kaioh-san dating?" the reporter repeated.

Poor Haruka, the look on her face told me she did not know how to answer the question, as she silently pleaded for help. I just smiled helplessly.

"I am Kaioh-san's escort for this wonderful event," Haruka answered diplomatically.

For someone with her reputation with the media, I thought she handled everything quite stealthily. I smiled brightly at her.

The reporters began pummeling me with questions about my upcoming American tour and I felt my heart sink. I had completely forgotten the fact I was leaving on my American tour the day after next, for the next three months! I looked over at Haruka and saw the look on her face was the same as mine.

Now more than ever, I wanted to leave and spend what little time I had left in Japan with Haruka.

"Thank you all for coming, however, I need to get some rest now," I stood and announced to the horde of reporters.

Haruka followed my lead and stood quickly. She extended her arm to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Haruka, shall we?" I asked softly and patted her arm.

We smiled at the sea of reporters and happily left the gala reception.

* * *

Haruka walked me back to my dressing room. I contently leaned against Haruka as we slowly walked down the hallway to my dressing room.

"Thank you for the magical evening Haruka," I said.

"My pleasure Michiru, but we didn't do anything except answer questions," Haruka placed a hand on my arm.

Before we knew it, we found ourselves in front of my dressing room door.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," Haruka said disappointed.

"Would you like to come in for a little bit?"

"It's late and you must be tired."

"For a little bit?" I asked sweetly, hoping to change her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Since a couple of the readers complained about the double chapters, I decided to post the chapters one at a time from now on, so without further ado, here's more Haruka and Michiru goodness for you all to enjoy.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

"For a little bit?" Michiru asked sweetly.

I looked at Michiru, leaning back against her dressing room door, hands clasped in front of her with pleading eyes looking into mine. My heart pounded hard in my chest and I was overcome with affection. I wanted to dive right into those deep blue pools, but my head kept reminding me to take things slow.

"We never had a chance to dance," Michiru twittered with her hand in front of her mouth.

"Dance? Oh…yeah," I stuttered.

How the hell was I supposed to refuse _this_ invitation? The opportunity to take Michiru in my arms and hold her tight was too much to pass up. My body involuntarily leaned closer to hers. Michiru brought her face close to mine and slightly tilted her head. I leaned in and saw Michiru had her eyes closed. With my forefinger, I raised Michiru's chin up and brought my lips to hers. I was about to press my lips to hers, when the sound of girlish giggling stopped me. Michiru opened her eyes.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked softly and turned her head to see what I was staring at so intensely.

I stared at the source of the rude interruption. Eri and her wife were returning to the accompanist's dressing room. They were quite engrossed in each other. When Eri finally saw Michiru and me staring at her, she smiled shyly.

"Kaioh-san?" Eri asked sheepishly as she disengaged herself from her wife's embrace.

"Okuwaka-san," Michiru responded.

I continued to stare at the couple and stepped back from Michiru.

"Kaioh-san, this is my wife, Nanto Shizuka."

"It is nice to finally meet you Nanto-san," Michiru smiled and bowed, "This is…"

"No introductions are necessary for Tenoh Haruka, Japan's number one racer," Eri gushed and bowed.

"Nice to finally put a face with the voice," I teased.

Eri looked at me puzzled. When she finally realized what I was referring to, she turned fifty shades of red and buried her face in her wife's shoulder. Michiru giggled and I laughed.

"Well, Shizuka and I need to get going. We have a lot to do before I have to leave. Three months is a long time to be apart," Eri said.

Michiru and I bowed at the happy couple. They disappeared into Eri's dressing room. I tried to hide the sadness I felt, but looking into Michiru's eyes, I knew she knew what I was feeling and it was mutual.

"Haruka?"

"Michiru," I whispered in her ear as I gently pressed her against the dressing room door.

"Haruka…," Michiru moaned before I pressed my lips to hers.

As I kissed her, Michiru wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I broke our kiss after remembering we were still out in the hallway.

"Haruka?"

"Michiru, let's get out of the hallway."

Michiru quickly opened her dressing room door and pulled me inside.

"Michiru?"

"Haruka…," Michiru said seductively as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I leaned down and captured Michiru's lips. She tightened her arms around my neck, bringing me down to her. My back began to ache from being in that position, so I wrapped my arms around Michiru and brought her up to me, never breaking our kiss. I felt Michiru's tongue against the front of my lips, shyly asking for entrance.

"Michiru?" I asked, breaking our kiss.

"Hai?" Michiru sighed.

"Are you _really_ leaving for three months in two days?"

"Hai Haruka. My new tour leaves for New York City in two days and it concludes in San Francisco after three months."

It felt as if my entire world suddenly came crashing down. In my mind, I quickly tried to rearrange my racing schedule.

"Michiru, I…," I could feel my throat tighten up.

"Haruka, I do not wish to leave right now either," Michiru voiced what I was feeling.

I took Michiru in my arms and held her tight. My common sense was at war with my desire and it was tearing me up inside. I didn't know what to do and stared into Michiru's eyes, silently begging for the answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **While I have changed to posting each chapter one at a time, I have not changed the writing style. You all are still going to get both POVs, just not together anymore.

Also, I will post the second POV as soon as the first one receives a minimum of 10 reviews.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

"For a little bit?" I asked sweetly, hoping to change Haruka's mind.

I leaned back against my dressing room door and clasped my hands in front of me. Haruka looked into my eyes. I hoped to convey my desire for her to stay through my eyes. Her teal blue eyes were clouded with confusion and her hesitation was making me nervous. I felt I had to say _something _or Haruka would leave.

"We never had a chance to dance," I twittered and put my hand in front of my mouth.

"Dance? Oh…yeah," Haruka stuttered.

Haruka's teal blue eyes were still clouded with confusion, but now I saw a ray of desire peaking through. I felt drawn to Haruka. There was just _something_ about her. Our bodies involuntarily leaned towards each other.

I brought my face close to Haruka's and tilted my head slightly in anticipation. Haruka stared into my eyes and hesitated, so I closed my eyes, hoping to lessen her apprehension. This must have worked, because I felt her finger under my chin, raising my lips up to hers. I waited for her lips on mine, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw Haruka staring at something.

"Haruka?" I asked softly and turned my head to see what she was staring at so intensely.

Eri and her wife were returning to the accompanist's dressing room. They were quite engrossed in each other. When Eri finally saw Haruka and me staring at her, she smiled shyly.

"Kaioh-san?" Eri asked sheepishly as she disengaged herself from her wife's embrace.

"Okuwaka-san," I responded, quite irritated by the interruption.

Haruka continued to stare at the couple and stepped away from me.

"Kaioh-san, this is my wife, Nanto Shizuka."

"It is nice to finally meet you Nanto-san," I pasted on my best fake smile and bowed, "This is…"

"No introductions are necessary for Tenoh Haruka, Japan's number one racer," Eri gushed and bowed.

For some strange reason, I felt a twinge of jealousy, but dismissed it quickly.

"Nice to finally put a face with the voice," Haruka teased.

Eri looked at Haruka puzzled by the sexual teasing. When she finally realized what Haruka was alluding to, she turned fifty shades of red and buried her face in her wife's shoulder. I giggled and Haruka laughed.

"Well, Shizuka and I need to get going. We have a lot to do before I have to leave. Three months is a long time to be apart," Eri said.

We bowed at the happy couple and they disappeared into Eri's dressing room. I looked into Haruka's eyes and saw the sadness she tried to hide from me. I felt the exact same sadness.

"Haruka?"

"Michiru," Haruka whispered in my ear as she gently pressed me against my dressing room door.

"Haruka…," I moaned softly.

Haruka pressed her lips to mine. I felt the kiss down to my toes and it made my knees go weak. I wrapped my arms around her neck to keep my legs from buckling under me. I pulled Haruka closer, trying to deepen our kiss. Suddenly, she broke our kiss.

"Haruka?" I asked confused.

"Michiru, let's get out of the hallway."

I quickly opened my dressing room door and pulled Haruka inside.

"Michiru?"

"Haruka…," I said seductively, wrapping my arms around her neck, trying to resume our kiss.

Haruka leaned down and captured my lips again. I tightened my arms around her neck, bringing her down to me. My body was aflame and my desire was now out of control. I wanted Haruka in my bed. She wrapped her arms around me and brought me up to her, her lips never leaving mine. I tentatively opened my mouth slightly and my tongue shyly asked for entrance.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked and broke our kiss.

"Hai?" I sighed.

My mind was reeling with insecurity. I did not understand why she broke our kiss after I tried to deepen it.

"Are you _really_ leaving for three months in two days?"

"Hai Haruka. My new tour leaves for New York City in two days and it concludes in San Francisco after three months."

The look on Haruka's face was like an arrow through my heart. I wished I could cancel the upcoming tour, but I knew I could not. There was no way for me to make Haruka feel better and I felt as helpless as she looked.

"Michiru, I…," Haruka choked.

"Haruka, I do not wish to leave right now either," I voiced what we both were feeling.

Haruka took me in her arms and held me tightly. I wanted to cry, but I could not do that to Haruka, whose bravado was quickly crumbling. She stared into my eyes, silently begging for some sort of answer, but I did not know the question.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **You all can thank "Martiny the one and only still" for this early release. In celebration of Independence Day in the USA, here is the next chapter. Also, starting from this chapter, the two POVs will begin to diverge.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

Michiru and I stood staring helplessly at each other. I could feel my tears begin to well in my eyes, so I turned away from Michiru.

"Haruka? I know we just met and hardly know each other yet, but I was wondering if you would like to escort me home."

I quickly wiped my eyes with the forefinger and thumb of my right hand and spun around.

"Nani?" I exclaimed.

"I was wondering if you would like to escort me home," Michiru repeated.

"Of course I would!" I said a bit too enthusiastically.

Michiru smiled at me and I felt my heart soar. She gathered her belongings and we walked to my car.

* * *

"Somehow I just knew you would drive one of these," Michiru teased when she saw my car.

"What else would Japan's number one racer drive?" I teased and opened the trunk for her.

While Michiru put her belongings in the trunk, I removed my tuxedo jacket and placed it in the trunk as well. I closed the trunk and opened the passenger door for Michiru. She gracefully glided into the seat and I shut the door.

As I drove, I stole glances over at Michiru. The warm night air whipped through her long aqua hair, reminding me of a mermaid under the sea. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Ever since I saw your first race in Monte Carlo, I have always wanted to ride with you like this."

Michiru's words stunned me. I stared straight ahead, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. She saw my very first race! I couldn't believe my ears. Michiru placed her hand on my arm and brought me out of my reverie.

The remainder of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, with the exception of Michiru's directions to her place.

* * *

I pulled into the parking structure of a large luxury condominium complex. Michiru handed me her card key to open the garage gate. She directed me to the visitor's parking area.

Michiru gathered her belongings from my car trunk and we entered the building. After we entered the glass elevator, Michiru pulled out her card key and accessed the button for the penthouse suite.

"You own the penthouse suite?" I asked.

"Judging by your car, I am sure you own something just as luxurious," Michiru responded matter-of-factly.

"You're right," I said sheepishly.

The elevator opened to the lobby of her penthouse suite and we stepped out. She slipped out of her shoes and unlocked the front door. I untied and removed my shoes. We placed our shoes in the multi-tiered shoe rack just inside the front door.

"Michiru, why don't you leave this outside?" I asked.

"It used to be outside, but someone broke into my penthouse lobby during a party and stole all my guests' shoes."

"Oh."

"Haruka, please make yourself comfortable. I shall be right back," Michiru said before she disappeared down a hallway.

I sat down on the plush couch facing the large picture window. From the couch, I could see the lights of Tokyo. I looked around from where I sat. The place was sparsely decorated, but tasteful. The furnishings, like Michiru herself, were comfortable and stylish.

Michiru returned and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," I answered.

I was suddenly as nervous as I was before a big race.

"Michiru…"

"Haruka, we have a little less than two days together, I do not wish to waste them," Michiru said and snuggled against my chest.

I wrapped my arm around Michiru's shoulders and held her close. Her scent filled my senses. I looked down at her and found those deep blue pools gazing up at me. I leaned down and captured her full sensuous lips. She sighed and placed her hand on my chest above my left breast. We kissed deeply.

After several minutes, Michiru broke the kiss and rested her head against my chest.

"Michiru, are you okay?"

"Hai," she murmured.

I held her close and we stared out the picture window for a few minutes before Michiru spoke.

"Haruka, would you spend the night?"

My throat suddenly went dry and I momentarily lost my ability to speak.

"Gomenasai, am I being presumptuous again?" Michiru asked quickly as she sat up.

All I could do was shake my head. What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't been this clumsy since junior high school. It's not like I haven't been with beautiful women before, but there's just _something_ about Michiru.

When I looked at Michiru, she was looking at me puzzled. I smiled confidently, took her hand, and kissed the inside of her wrist. I felt the desire I saw in her deep blue eyes all the way down to my soul. A wonderful pink blush graced her cheeks, making me smile.

I pulled her close, cupped her cheek, and placed a firm gentle kiss on her lips. She sighed, melted into me, and I felt the tip of her tongue asking for entrance again. I parted my lips and our tongues shyly touched. I ran the tip of my tongue over her swollen lips, expecting the taste of lipstick, but was pleasantly surprised by the taste of her fruity lip gloss. I smiled in the kiss.

"Haruka?" Michiru pulled away concerned.

"Your lips…they're deliciously sweet," I answered her unasked question and resumed kissing her.

We kissed passionately on her couch until she broke our last kiss.

"Haruka…," Michiru pleaded breathlessly in my ear, "Please…"

I scooped Michiru up in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shirt collar. I carried her to her bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **In celebration of reaching 100 reviews, I give you Michiru's POV.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

I stood staring helplessly at Haruka. I could see the tears welling in her teal blue eyes. She turned away from me, trying to hide them. I wanted to make everything better for us.

"Haruka? I know we just met and hardly know each other yet, but I was wondering if you would like to escort me home."

I saw her quickly wipe the tears from her eyes with her forefinger and thumb, trying to mask her actions. She spun around and looked at me incredulous.

"Nani?" Haruka exclaimed.

"I was wondering if you would like to escort me home," I repeated, trying to maintain an even tone.

"Of course I would!" Haruka said a bit too enthusiastically, surprising me.

The blissful look on Haruka's face caused me to smile at her. I gathered my belongings and we walked to her car.

* * *

"Somehow I just knew you would drive one of these," I teased when I saw her gold Ferrari convertible.

"What else would Japan's number one racer drive?" Haruka teased and opened the trunk for me.

While I carefully placed my belongings in her trunk, she removed her tuxedo jacket and placed it in the trunk as well. She closed the trunk and opened the passenger door for me. I slid into the seat and she shut the door.

As Haruka drove, I softly giggled to myself when I saw her stealing glances over at me. The warm night air brushed through Haruka's thick short blonde hair. She was stunningly handsome.

"Ever since I saw your first race in Monte Carlo, I have always wanted to ride with you like this, I confessed.

My confession must have taken her by surprise, because she just stared straight ahead, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. I placed my hand on her arm and she looked at me.

The remainder of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, peppered with my directions.

* * *

Haruka pulled into the parking structure of the large luxury condominium complex. I handed Haruka my card key to open the garage gate and directed her to the visitor's parking area.

I gathered my belongings from the car trunk and we entered the building. After we entered the glass elevator, I pulled out my card key and accessed the button for the penthouse suite.

"You own the penthouse suite?" Haruka asked.

"Judging by your car, I am sure you own something just as luxurious," I responded matter-of-factly.

"You're right," she said sheepishly.

The elevator opened to the lobby of my penthouse suite and we stepped out. I slipped out of my shoes and unlocked the front door. Haruka untied and removed her shoes. We placed our shoes in the multi-tiered shoe rack just inside the front door.

"Michiru, why don't you leave this outside?" Haruka asked as she pointed to the rather large shoe rack.

"It used to be outside, but someone broke into my penthouse lobby during a party and stole all my guests' shoes."

"Oh."

"Haruka, please make yourself comfortable. I shall be right back," I instructed as I headed for my bedroom.

On the way to my bedroom, I stopped in my music room and dropped off my precious Stradivarius violin. In the bedroom, I put the remainder of my belongings away. On my way back to the living room, I popped my head into my home office and glanced at the answering machine. I had three messages, but decided to check them later. I did not want to keep Haruka waiting too long.

When I returned to Haruka, I found her sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"No thank you," Haruka said nervously, "Michiru…"

"Haruka, we have a little less than two days together, I do not wish to waste them," I said and snuggled against her chest.

Haruka wrapped her arm around my shoulders and held me close. The scent of her cologne was arousing me and I looked up at her through eyelids heavy with desire. She leaned down and captured my lips. I sighed and placed my right hand on her chest above the left breast to steady myself. We kissed deeply.

After several minutes, I broke the kiss and rested my head against her chest. I could hear her heart pounding hard in her chest and her left nipple pressed against the inside of my right wrist, confirming she was as sexually aroused as I.

"Michiru, are you okay?"

"Hai," I murmured.

She held me close and we stared out the picture window for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Haruka, would you spend the night?"

I felt her body tense up and she did not answer me, so I wondered if I read her signals incorrectly.

"Gomenasai, am I being presumptuous again?" I asked quickly and sat up.

Haruka shook her head and stared at me. I looked at her puzzled. After a brief moment, she smiled confidently, took my hand, and kissed the inside of my wrist. I felt electricity shoot up my arm and my face grew warm. Haruka smiled at me.

She pulled me close, cupped my cheek, and placed a firm gentle kiss on my lips. I sighed, melted into her, and shyly stuck my tongue out. I found her closed lips again and asked for entrance. Happily, I felt Haruka part her lips and our tongues shyly touched. She ran the tip of her tongue over my now swollen lips. She smiled in the kiss, making me wonder what was so amusing.

"Haruka?" I pulled away concerned.

"Your lips…they're deliciously sweet," Haruka answered my unasked question and resumed kissing my lips.

We kissed passionately, until I broke our last kiss.

"Haruka…," I pleaded breathlessly in her ear, "Please…"

Haruka scooped me up in her strong arms. I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in her shirt collar. She carried me to my bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **For some ecchi reason, I have a feeling you all have been waiting for this chapter.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

Michiru felt wonderful in my arms. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. I had no idea where her bedroom was, so I headed in the same direction she went when we first arrived at her place. She nuzzled against my shirt collar. I felt her hand on my tie and my collar fell open. When Michiru kissed my neck, I moaned deeply and almost stumbled. I needed to get her to her bedroom quickly, before I ended up dropping her.

"Michiru?" I mumbled through my moans.

"Hai?" Michiru pointed to her bedroom.

The lamp on the nightstand was on and softly lit the room. I placed her lithe body gently on her bed. Before I could completely release her, she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled me down on top of her. I didn't want to crush her, so I braced myself against the mattress. Her boldness pleasantly surprised me. I smiled at her, leaned in, and captured her full lips.

Michiru moaned against my lips. I was overcome with desire for her and deepened our kiss. She buried her talented fingers into my hair, urging me on. I moved from her lips and ran my tongue along Michiru neck. I felt her shudder and she called out my name.

"Ha...ru...ka!"

"Michiru," I murmured against her neck.

Michiru pulled off my tie and tossed it aside. I took her in my arms and continued kissing her neck. She moaned softly against my ear. My lips never left Michiru's neck as I slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She shivered when the cool air hit her bare skin. I peeled her blouse down off her creamy shoulders and placed a necklace of light kisses on her collar bone. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. I buried my lips into her neck and she unbuttoned my tuxedo shirt to the waist.

Suddenly, my common sense waged war with my lust. I sat up and looked into Michiru's deep blue eyes. I could lose myself in those eyes. Surprisingly, I saw my own intense emotions reflected back at me. I stared into Michiru's eyes and prayed to Kami for an answer.

"Michiru?"

"Hai?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Before Michiru could answer, the telephone rang and startled us both. She immediately glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"I wonder who would be calling at this late hour," Michiru mused.

"Do you…?" I asked and let her up.

Michiru paused in thought.

"It might be important," she sat up, pulled up her blouse, and slid off the bed.

Before Michiru left, she cupped my cheek, leaned down, and kissed me on the lips. I smiled.

"I shall be right back. Please make yourself comfortable."

I watched her walk out of the bedroom and wondered why she didn't have a telephone in her bedroom. For a moment, I wondered if I should button up my shirt. I chuckled, picturing the pout on Michiru's face upon her return. Shrugging my shoulders, I propped myself up against the headboard and waited for my princess to return.

From the bedroom, Michiru's voice was a murmur. I looked around her bedroom. Like the rest of her home, this room was sparsely decorated, but tasteful. I realized the bed's queen-sized mattress was a memory foam type. It was very comfortable. I made a mental note to look into getting one.

I leaned over and opened the single drawer of her nightstand. Surprisingly, there were only three items in the drawer; a book, which she was probably reading, a tube of hand cream, and a tin of obviously expensive condoms. I felt my entire body go cold. As I was about to pick up the tin, Michiru's scream shattered the silence.

"HARUKA!"


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Amazing! Ten reviews in ONE day! You all came through on your end, so here is Michiru's POV.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

As Haruka carried me to my bedroom, I enjoyed the smell of her crisp fresh tuxedo shirt mixed with her cologne, but I wanted what was contained within. With one hand, I expertly untied Haruka's tuxedo tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt. The collar of her shirt fell open, revealing my prize.

I nuzzled Haruka's shirt collar and my lips found her neck. She moaned deeply as I lightly sucked on her neck. Over the years, I have found no matter the woman, her neck is usually a hot spot.

"Michiru?" Haruka moaned.

"Hai?" I pointed to my bedroom.

The lamp I always leave on next to the bed softly illuminated the room. Haruka gently placed me on top of my bedspread. I reached up and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her down on top of me. I thought how sweet Haruka was to brace herself against the mattress, so she would not put her full weight on me.

She smiled and leaned in to capture my lips. I moaned against her lips, spurring her into deepening our kiss. Instinctively, my fingers found their way into her thick blonde hair. She smoothly moved from my lips to my neck. The feeling of her tongue against my neck sent exquisite shudders throughout my body. I could no longer contain my desire for Haruka and cried out her name.

"Ha...ru...ka!"

"Michiru," Haruka murmured against my neck.

I pulled off her tie and threw it on the floor. Haruka took me in her arms and kissed my neck. Her lips never left my neck as she unbuttoned my blouse. The cool air against my hot skin made me shiver. Haruka peeled my blouse down off my shoulders, placing kisses across my collar bone. I threw my head back and moaned. Haruka buried her lips into my neck and I unbuttoned her tuxedo shirt to the waist. She sat up and looked into my eyes. I saw intense emotions behind those smoldering teal blue eyes.

As I looked in Haruka's eyes, I began to wonder if I was moving too fast with her. Of course, I did not want a one night affair with her, but I was leaving in less than two days for three months. I prayed to Kami for an answer. Haruka was staring into my eyes, silently questioning my sudden hesitation.

"Michiru?"

"Hai?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Before I could answer, the telephone rang and startled us both. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand.

"I wonder who would be calling at this late hour," I mused.

"Do you…?" Haruka asked and moved to let me get up.

I paused and thought.

"It might be important," I sat up and pulled up my blouse, as I slid off my bed.

I cupped Haruka's cheek, leaned down, and kissed her on the lips.

"I shall be right back. Please make yourself comfortable."

I entered my home office and answered the insistent telephone.

"Moshi moshi."

The call was from my manager, reminding me, for the hundredth time, of our flight arrangements. As I was about to leave my home office, the telephone rang again.

"Moshi… NANI? ERI? Where are you?"

I hung up the telephone and stood staring at it in shock.

"HARUKA!" I screamed from my home office.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **In order to avoid getting into trouble with FFN, I have kicked up the rating to 'M' beginning with this chapter.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

As we sped to Eri, Haruka seemed preoccupied. She slid her sports car expertly to a stop and we ran to Eri, who was kneeling down on the sidewalk, cradling Shizuka's limp body in her arms.

"ERI!" I yelled as I ran towards her.

"Mi…chi…ru," Eri sobbed.

Haruka and I reached Eri at the same time. I knelt next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Haruka stood next to us.

"Did you call emergency?" I asked.

"N-n-not yet," Eri managed through her tears.

"Ha…," Haruka was already calling emergency.

"Eri…what happened?" I asked softly.

"W-w-we were headed for the subway, on our way home. Three American military men started harassing us. They called us 'dykes.' We ignored them and kept walking, but they followed us. Shizuka kept putting herself between them and me. After one of them grabbed me, Shizuka lunged for him. He let me go and she pinned him to the ground. That's when the other two jumped her. I tried to get them off of her, but one of them elbowed me in the face and I landed on the ground. Shizuka fought them as best she could, but three large men against one woman, even one with a black belt, was too much. They ran away as soon as I called you."

"She's still alive," Haruka checked Shizuka's pulse and said relieved.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Eri went with Shizuka in the ambulance and we followed it to the hospital.

* * *

The doctor looked at Eri and other than a few bruises, she was physically fine. I sat and comforted Eri in the waiting room, while we waited for news of Shizuka's condition from the doctor. Haruka paced several feet away, while she spoke animatedly on her mobile telephone.

It was morning, by the time the doctor came out with Shizuka's results.

"Okuwaka-san?"

Eri, Haruka, and I immediately jumped to our feet.

"Hai," Eri squeaked.

"We need to contact Nanto-san's parents."

"I'm her wife," Eri said.

The doctor looked at Eri incredulously.

"I'm sorry, but you are not legally her family."

"Yes I am," Eri said adamantly.

"Not legally. I need to speak to her parents."

"She is estranged from them. I AM her family. Just tell me how she is," Eri answered through gritted teeth, trying to keep herself from yelling.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you her results. You are not family," The doctor said and turned to walk away.

Eri began to cry, so I put my arm around her and led her back to the chairs. I looked up at Haruka. She knitted her brows and swiftly caught up with the doctor. I watched as she pulled him aside and spoke to him privately, looking over at Eri every so often.

Several minutes later, Haruka returned.

"Okuwaka-san," Haruka said softly.

"Hai?"

"Nanto-san took a terrible beating. She has several broken ribs and a punctured lung."

Eri's eyes widened and she began crying harder. I tightened my arm around Eri.

"The doctor said she will be in the hospital for several weeks."

"W-w-we can't afford…," Eri began.

"Don't worry about the bill. I've taken care of the matter. Right now, you need to go to your wife," Haruka said.

Eri stared at Haruka in shock.

"Eri? Come on, we need to get you to your wife," I said as I helped Eri to her feet.

I had to pull Eri for the first few steps. She stopped suddenly and threw her arms around Haruka.

"Tenoh-san! Arigato! Arigato!"

"It's alright Okuwaka-san," Haruka said and tried to get Eri off her.

"Eri, come on," I said and pulled Eri off Haruka.

Haruka gave me an appreciative look and smiled. We accompanied Eri to Shizuka's room. I gasped when I saw Shizuka lying in the hospital bed. Haruka put her arm around my waist to keep me steady. Eri ran to her wife's bedside.

"Shizuka, hon?"

"E…ri?" Shizuka asked weakly.

"I'm right here hon," Eri responded softly and took Shizuka's hand.

Shizuka passed out, probably from the pain killers. Haruka pushed a chair underneath Eri, forcing her to sit. Eri sat weeping and holding Shizuka's hand. Haruka wrapped her arm around my shoulders and held me tight as we kept vigil. As I watched Eri and Shizuka, I tried to figure out how to bring those three American military men to justice. I suddenly remembered another case involving three American military men and cringed.

Moments later, Eri fell asleep at Shizuka's bedside. Haruka and I left the room. We found the waiting room and made ourselves comfortable. I suddenly realized I needed to let my manager know what happened, so I excused myself and left to call her.

When I returned to the waiting room, Haruka was asleep in her chair with her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. I took the seat next to Haruka and snuggled up against her. She mumbled something and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes, took in Haruka's scent, and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hot dang! You all must REALLY want to read Haruka's POV, so here you go.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

I utilized all my racing skills rushing to Eri's location; my mind still reeling from finding Michiru's condoms. Trying to remember if I had read or heard somewhere about a boyfriend, I scoured my memory to no avail. Michiru spotted Eri and I threw my 'baby' into a power slide, stopping perfectly against the curb.

We jumped out and ran to Eri, who was kneeling down on the sidewalk, cradling Shizuka's limp body in her arms.

"ERI!" Michiru yelled as we ran towards her.

"Mi…chi…ru," Eri sobbed.

We reached Eri at the same time. Michiru knelt next to Eri and wrapped her arm around the distraught young woman's shoulders. I stood next to them, feeling helpless.

"Did you call emergency?" Michiru asked.

"N-n-not yet," Eri managed through her tears.

"Ha…," Michiru began, but I was already calling emergency.

"Eri…what happened?" Michiru asked softly.

"W-w-we were headed for the subway, on our way home. Three American military men started harassing us. They called us 'dykes.' We ignored them and kept walking, but they followed us. Shizuka kept putting herself between them and me. After one of them grabbed me, Shizuka lunged for him. He let me go and she pinned him to the ground. That's when the other two jumped her. I tried to get them off of her, but one of them elbowed me in the face and I landed on the ground. Shizuka fought them as best she could, but three large men against one woman, even one with a black belt, was too much. They ran away as soon as I called you."

"She's still alive," I checked Shizuka's pulse and said relieved.

In my agitated state, I buried my hands deep in my pants pockets and paced as we waited for the ambulance to arrive. Michiru comforted Eri. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Eri went with Shizuka in the ambulance and we followed it to the hospital.

* * *

The doctor looked at Eri and other than a few bruises, she was physically fine. Michiru sat and comforted Eri in the waiting room, while we waited for news of Shizuka's condition from the doctor.

I hated feeling this helpless, so I excused myself and went off to take care of some business. I paced as I spoke to my manager. He told me there was nothing he could do to help, but I refused to accept that answer. After several more minutes of aggravation, I finally slammed my mobile telephone shut and cursed under my breath. I returned to Michiru and Eri, taking the seat next to Michiru.

It was morning, by the time the doctor came out with Shizuka's results.

"Okuwaka-san?"

Eri, Michiru, and I immediately jumped to our feet.

"Hai," Eri squeaked.

"We need to contact Nanto-san's parents."

"I'm her wife," Eri said.

The doctor looked at Eri incredulously.

"I'm sorry, but you are not legally her family."

"Yes I am," Eri said adamantly.

"Not legally. I need to speak to her parents."

"She is estranged from them. I AM her family. Just tell me how she is," Eri answered through gritted teeth, trying to keep herself from yelling.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you her results. You are not family," The doctor said and turned to walk away.

Eri began to cry, so Michiru put her arm around her accompanist and led her back to the chairs. Michiru looked pleadingly up at me. I knitted my brows and swiftly caught up with the doctor. I pulled him aside and spoke to him privately, looking over at Eri every so often.

Several minutes later, I returned.

"Okuwaka-san," I said softly.

"Hai?"

"Nanto-san took a terrible beating. She has several broken ribs and a punctured lung."

Eri's eyes widened and she began crying harder. Michiru tightened her arm around Eri.

"The doctor said she will be in the hospital for several weeks."

"W-w-we can't afford…," Eri began.

"Don't worry about the bill. I've taken care of the matter. Right now, you need to go to your wife," I said.

Eri stared at me in shock.

"Eri? Come on, we need to get you to your wife," Michiru said as she helped Eri to her feet.

Michiru had to pull Eri for the first few steps. Eri stopped suddenly and threw her arms around me. I stared at the young woman wrapped around my waist.

"Tenoh-san! Arigato! Arigato!"

"It's alright Okuwaka-san," I said and tried to get Eri off me.

"Eri, come on," Michiru said and pulled Eri off me.

I gave Michiru an appreciative look and smiled. We accompanied Eri to Shizuka's room. Michiru gasped when she saw Shizuka lying in the hospital bed. I put my arm around Michiru's waist to keep her from collapsing. Shizuka's face looked like hamburger. Eri ran to her wife's bedside.

"Shizuka, hon?"

"E…ri?" Shizuka asked weakly.

"I'm right here hon," Eri responded softly and took Shizuka's hand.

Shizuka passed out, probably from the pain killers. I grabbed a chair and pushed it underneath Eri, forcing her to sit. She sat weeping and holding Shizuka's hand. The scene before me was heartbreaking. I wanted those three scumbags brought to justice, but knew better when it comes to bringing American military men to justice in Japan.

I remembered the case of the three American military men who gang raped a 12 year old Okinawan girl and confirmed Shizuka would never find justice. I growled, remembering how each rapist served prison terms of six and a half to seven years. Pretty light sentence if you ask me. I fought back my tears and wrapped my arm around Michiru's shoulders. I held her tight as we kept vigil.

Moments later, Eri fell asleep at Shizuka's bedside. Michiru and I left the room. We found the waiting room and made ourselves comfortable. Michiru suddenly jumped up, excused herself, and left the waiting room. I made myself as comfortable as I could and tried to get some sleep.

Several moments later, I felt someone snuggle up against me. Before I could open my eyes, I caught Michiru's lovely scent.

"I adore you," I mumbled incoherently.

I wrapped my arm around Michiru's shoulders, pulled her close, and fell into a blissful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.MediaWorks owns Nanto Yaya and Okuwaka Tsubomi from Strawberry Panic!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to all my readers who continue to read and review this drabble series. This chapter is dedicated to ShotgunNeko-sama…you know why.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?!"

The sound of yelling jolted me out of my blissful sleep. My eyes flew open and were greeted by angry light brown eyes right in front of me. I instinctively brought my arm up to punch the intruder. Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, it was stopped by Michiru's neck. I almost took her head off.

"Michiru! Gomen!"

"My goodness Haruka," Michiru reprimanded me.

"It's not my fault…sort of," I said and motioned to the angry young woman in front of us.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?!"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, trying desperately to keep my anger under control.

"Haruka…," Michiru said softly and placed her hand on my arm, instantly diffusing my anger.

"I am Nanto Yaya! Shizuka's sister! Where the hell is she?" the dark-haired young woman yelled.

While this young Japanese woman was taller than average, I'm even taller. I stood to my full height and towered over her, which seemed to have a calming effect on the angry young woman.

"Nanto-san, I'm Tenoh Haruka, a new friend of your sister's wife," I bowed.

"Where is she?" Yaya yelled again.

"Nanto-san, please don't yell. This _**is**_ a hospital after all," I said calmly.

"Hello Nanto-san. I am…," Michiru began, but was cut off by Yaya.

"Kaioh-sama," Yaya bowed deeply, "I'm a fan."

"Yaya-chan, where's my sister?"

The obviously younger pink-haired woman next to Yaya asked as she tugged on the older young woman's arm.

"Tsubomi-chan, wait a minute," Yaya scolded.

"Eri is with her wife," Michiru said.

The pink-haired young woman stared incredulously at Michiru.

"The family resemblance is remarkable," Michiru answered Tsubomi's unasked question.

"Kaioh-sama, this is my girlfriend Okuwaka Tsubomi," Yaya made the introductions.

Michiru and I stared at the two young women.

"We introduced our sisters to each other and they clicked," Yaya answered and grinned.

"I understand your sister is estranged from your parents," Michiru said.

"Hai, but not for the reason you would think. They don't have a problem with Shizuka being a lesbian. They aren't happy she has made a life with a musician," Yaya explained sheepishly.

I immediately looked at Michiru, who couldn't hide her shock.

"No offense Kaioh-sama," Yaya bowed deeply, "Before Eri was lucky enough to get the gig with you, she was playing in piano bars. To my parents, this was far from respectable. After she became your accompanist, my parents changed their mind. I'm following my sister down that forbidden road. Once I graduate, I plan to make a life with Tsubomi and…I'm a singer," Yaya shrugged her shoulders.

"Nanto-san, we should go see your sister," Michiru smiled gracefully and took Yaya's hand.

Tsubomi and I followed Michiru and Yaya to Shizuka's hospital room.

* * *

When we got inside, Eri stood and faced us. Tsubomi ran to Eri and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist.

"ERI!" Tsubomi cried as she buried her face in her sister's shirt.

"Tsubomi-chan," Eri stroked her sister's head.

The sound of a heavy sob caught everyone's attention. We all turned at the same time and looked at Yaya. She was standing near the door, staring at Shizuka in shock.

"Nanto-san?" I asked.

"NANI? WHO? HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Yaya yelled after a few minutes.

"Nanto-san, please don't yell. I'll explain everything to you," I said and tentatively put my arm around the sobbing young woman.

I led Yaya out of the room and back to the waiting room.

* * *

"Nanto-san, please have a seat."

Yaya didn't move.

"I'm fine here," Yaya said defiantly and stood her ground.

"Nanto-san…please…have a seat," I asked gently.

"Tenoh-san…," Yaya sniffled and her bravado crumbled.

I stared at the crying dark-haired young woman, not quite sure if I should comfort her or not. Throwing caution to the wind, I took her in my arms.

"Te…noh…san," Yaya murmured against my shirt.

"Nanto-san, please don't cry," I said soothingly and stroked the back of her head.

Yaya wept in my arms for several minutes. After her sobs slowed, I sat her down and told her what the doctor told me. I smiled to myself and thanked my celebrity status. As Japan's number one racer, a promise of a visitor's pass to my next race secured Shizuka's prognosis.

"Thank you Tenoh-san," Yaya said and looked into my eyes.

We stared at each other. I saw pain and anguish in those light brown eyes. Such young eyes shouldn't have so much pain. Yaya leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Thank you _very_ much," Yaya said and kissed me again.

Yaya brought her hand up and cupped my cheek, deepening her kiss.

"NANTO-SAN!" I exclaimed and pulled away.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked from the waiting room doorway.

"Gomen Tenoh-san! Gomen!" Yaya cried out and ran out of the waiting room.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with. MediaWorks owns Nanto Yaya and Okuwaka Tsubomi from Strawberry Panic!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you for the swift ten reviews. Here is Michiru's POV.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?!"

Being a light sleeper, I saw the dark-haired young woman before I heard her. Unfortunately, Haruka did not and was jolted awake by the yelling. She ended up putting me in a headlock when she brought her arm forward, probably to hit the source of her irritation.

"Michiru! Gomen!"

"My goodness Haruka," I reprimanded her.

"It's not my fault…sort of," Haruka said, motioning to the angry young woman in front of us.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?!"

"Who the hell are you?" Haruka asked in a strained voice.

I could tell by the tone of her voice, Haruka was trying desperately to keep her anger under control. Looking at my impetuous blonde racer, I wondered what I could do to calm her down.

"Haruka…," I said softly and placed my hand on her arm, instantly diffusing her anger.

"I am Nanto Yaya! Shizuka's sister! Where the hell is she?" the dark-haired young woman yelled.

Haruka stood and towered over Yaya, which seemed to have a calming effect on the angry young woman.

"Nanto-san, I'm Tenoh Haruka, a new friend of your sister's wife," Haruka bowed politely.

"Where is she?" Yaya yelled again.

"Nanto-san, please don't yell. This _**is**_ a hospital after all," Haruka said calmly.

There was an eerie calm about Haruka now, but Yaya either did not notice it or did not care, because she was still yelling.

"Hello Nanto-san. I am…," I began, hoping to calm down the distraught young woman, but was cut off by her.

"Kaioh-sama," Yaya bowed deeply, "I'm a fan."

"Yaya-chan, where's my sister?"

An obviously younger version of Eri standing next to Yaya asked, as she tugged on the older young woman's arm.

"Tsubomi-chan, wait a minute," Yaya scolded.

"Eri is with her wife," I offered.

Tsubomi stared incredulously at me, as if I were a mystic or something.

"The family resemblance is remarkable," I said, so Tsubomi would stop staring at me.

"Kaioh-sama, this is my girlfriend Okuwaka Tsubomi," Yaya made the introductions.

This was a first for me. I never met lesbian sisters who were involved with their partner's siblings. Haruka and I stared at the two young women.

"We introduced our sisters to each other and they clicked," Yaya answered and grinned.

"I understand your sister is estranged from your parents," I said.

"Hai, but not for the reason you would think. They don't have a problem with Shizuka being a lesbian. They aren't happy she has made a life with a musician," Yaya explained, clearly embarrassed.

I was completely shocked and speechless. There was nothing shameful about being a musician. Haruka immediately looked at me.

"No offense Kaioh-sama," Yaya bowed deeply, "Before Eri was lucky enough to get the gig with you, she was playing in piano bars. To my parents, this was far from respectable. After she became your accompanist, my parents changed their mind. I'm following my sister down that forbidden road. Once I graduate, I plan to make a life with Tsubomi and…I'm a singer," Yaya shrugged her shoulders.

After Yaya clarified the matter for me, I calmed down a bit and suddenly felt terrible for Eri. Being a violin prodigy, I went from Julliard right into my career. I avoided the rough life most musicians have to endure.

"Nanto-san, we should go see your sister," I smiled and took Yaya's hand.

Tsubomi and Haruka followed us to Shizuka's hospital room.

* * *

When we got inside, Eri stood and faced us. Tsubomi ran to Eri and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist.

"ERI!" Tsubomi cried as she buried her face in her sister's shirt.

"Tsubomi-chan," Eri stroked her sister's head.

The sound of a heavy sob caught everyone's attention. We all turned at the same time and looked at Yaya. She was standing near the door, staring at Shizuka in shock.

"Nanto-san?" Haruka asked.

"NANI? WHO? HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Yaya yelled after a few minutes.

"Nanto-san, please don't yell. I'll explain everything to you," Haruka said.

I noticed Haruka hesitated before she tentatively put her arm around the sobbing young woman. For all her bravado, deep down, Haruka is just a great big teddy bear. She led Yaya out of the room. I assumed Haruka took Yaya to the waiting room to talk.

I sat down in a chair and waited for their return. My heart ached as I watched Eri and Tsubomi. The young pink-haired woman was trying extremely hard to be brave for her sister, but each time Tsubomi looked at Shizuka, she would break down again.

"Tsubomi-chan, please stop crying. Shizuka will be fine in a few weeks," Eri said comfortingly to her sister.

"Eri-chan, is there anything Yaya-chan and I can do for you?" Tsubomi asked through her tears.

"Yes. Please do not tell our parents," Eri said seriously.

"But…but…," Tsubomi stammered.

"No buts Tsubomi-chan. I mean it. You can't tell them. They'll just worry and get all worked up. You know how much they love Shizuka. I don't want to argue with them about the medical bill, which they will want to pay and we know they can't. Sending me to Lillian and you to St. Spica drained their savings."

"Yes Eri-chan, I know," Tsubomi said defeated.

"Good girl," Eri said lovingly and hugged Tsubomi tightly.

"Eri-chan? How are you and Shizuka going to pay the medical bill?"

"Tenoh-san has generously taken care of it."

"Oh…OH! She's _that_ Tenoh Haruka! Since when do you know _her_?" Tsubomi exclaimed.

"Kaioh-san is friends with Tenoh-san," Eri replied.

"Tsubomi-chan?" Shizuka asked weakly.

"Shizuka-chan!" Tsubomi squeaked loudly.

"Sh-h-h Tsubomi-chan. Not so loud. I swear my sister's bad habits are rubbing off on you," Shizuka attempted to laugh and ended up in severe pain.

I immediately stood up from my chair and walked over to Shizuka's bedside.

"Nanto-san, please do not try to speak or laugh too much. You have several broken ribs and a punctured lung," I said.

"NANI?" Tsubomi yelled.

"Okuwaka-san, please do not yell," I said.

"Gomen Kaioh-san," Tsubomi apologized and bowed deeply.

"Where is Yaya-chan?" Shizuka asked weakly.

"I'll get her!" Tsubomi said.

"No, you stay here with your family. I shall go get Nanto-san," I offered.

I left Shizuka's hospital room before anyone could argue with me.

* * *

As I approached the waiting room, I heard Yaya's voice.

"Thank you _very_ much."

My heart sank as I stood in the doorway of the waiting room. Yaya was cupping Haruka's cheek and they were kissing! I could not believe my eyes.

"NANTO-SAN!" Haruka exclaimed and pulled away.

"Haruka?" I asked incredulously from the waiting room doorway.

"Gomen Tenoh-san! Gomen!" Yaya cried out and ran past me on her way out of the waiting room, keeping her eyes on the floor the entire time.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with. MediaWorks owns Nanto Yaya and Okuwaka Tsubomi from Strawberry Panic!

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

My eyes locked on Michiru, who was still standing in the waiting room doorway and staring at the floor.

"Michiru, it's not what it looked like."

"So…I did _not_ see Nanto-san kissing you?" Michiru asked.

"Well…yeah, Nanto-san _was_ kissing me, but I wasn't kissing her back," I replied sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

Michiru began shaking. I wanted to take her in my arms, hold her tightly, and tell her how I felt about her.

"Michiru?"

"Hai?"

"I'm REALLY sorry. I honestly wasn't kissing her?" I apologized.

"Haruka, you apparently have fickle lips," Michiru said, still looking at the floor.

"No, my lips know who they want," I admitted and took a step towards her.

"Who?" Michiru asked.

"Who what?" I asked without really thinking.

Michiru began shaking again.

"YOU!" I yelled and repeated softer, "You. My lips want you."

Michiru raised her head. I braced myself, expecting to see tear-streaked cheeks. Michiru locked her deep blue eyes with mine and I felt warm all over. There were no tear-streaked cheeks, just a very amused grin on her lips.

"Then, Haruka, come here," Michiru said seductively.

I did as I was told and closed the gap between us. She leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips. I stared at her stunned.

"Silly Haruka," Michiru giggled.

"Nani?" I asked completely befuddled.

Michiru took my hand and led me back to Shizuka's hospital room.

* * *

I followed Michiru into the room and immediately scanned it for Yaya. She was at Shizuka's bedside next to Eri.

"Gokigen yo," Michiru said, bowing into the room.

"Gokigen yo," everyone in the room responded in unison.

"I feel like I'm back at Lillian," Eri joked.

"Life at Lillian wasn't so bad dear," Shizuka said softly and squeezed Eri's hand.

"It's so funny. Shizuka and I were at Lillian, just one year apart, but our paths never crossed until we met through our sisters," Eri said amused.

"Destiny is a funny thing," I said to no one in particular.

"Yes it is Haruka…dear," Michiru said as she took my hand and squeezed it.

I looked down at Michiru, who was looking up at me. The warmth I felt earlier returned with a vengeance. I knew my cheeks were probably pink.

"When can you go home?" Yaya asked Shizuka.

"According to the doctor, it will be several weeks," Eri responded and asked, "Right Tenoh-san?"

I looked over at Eri. As soon as Yaya's and my eyes met, both of us immediately looked at the floor.

"Hai," I mumbled sheepishly.

"Haruka and I have to leave now, but we will come back tonight," Michiru said, extricating me from an uncomfortable situation.

Michiru and I said our goodbyes, leaving the sisters to visit.

* * *

As soon as we were outside of Shizuka's hospital room, Michiru slipped her arm in mine and snuggled close to me. We walked slowly towards the hospital parking structure.

"Michiru?"

"Haruka, do you not remember what you said during your press conference clarifying the rumors about you and the married politician?"

I thought back to the press conference I called shortly after securing my position as Japan's number one racer.

"Hai. I said I am morally against adultery, in any form, so just the implication of my involvement with a married woman is offensive to me," I quoted.

"Nanto-san is, in a sense, a "married" woman, so I knew you were not the one who initiated the intimacy I witnessed. You have a reputation as an outrageous flirt, which I have seen firsthand, but I know you would never go against your morals."

I stopped walking and looked Michiru in the eyes.

"Michiru," I leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips.

After several minutes, we broke the kiss.

"Haruka, shall we continue this at my place?"

"Hai," I smiled brightly.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with. MediaWorks owns Nanto Yaya and Okuwaka Tsubomi from Strawberry Panic!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This chapter is dedicated to "Martiny the one and only still" for being the 200th review! As a prize, I decided to post this chapter early (four short of ten). Here is Michiru's POV for your enjoyment.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

With my eyes locked on the floor, I felt Haruka staring at me. I could not believe what I just witnessed. A small part of me was hurt, but I knew in my heart Haruka was not the type of woman to initiate such intimacy with a "married" woman. I am well aware of the insane things humans do under duress, so logically deduced it must have been Yaya who initiated what I witnessed.

"Michiru, it's not what it looked like," Haruka said quickly.

"So…I did _not_ see Nanto-san kissing you?"

"Well…yeah, Nanto-san _was_ kissing me, but I wasn't kissing her back," Haruka replied sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

Haruka is so adorable when she is like this. I felt giggles bubbling up inside of me and in trying to forcefully repress them, my body shook.

"Michiru?"

"Hai?" I said, trying desperately to keep the mirth out of my voice.

"I'm REALLY sorry. I honestly wasn't kissing her?" Haruka apologized.

"Haruka, you apparently have fickle lips," I said, choking down more giggles.

I knew if I looked up at Haruka, I would not be able to control my giggles, so I continued to stare at the floor.

"No, my lips know who they want," Haruka admitted and took a step towards me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who what?" Haruka asked quickly, so I knew she said it without really thinking.

I repressed more giggles and my body shook again.

"YOU!" Haruka yelled, surprising me, and then repeated softer, "You. My lips want you."

What bubbled up inside of me now were not giggles. I was awash with desire for Haruka. I raised my head to look at her. The expression on her face looked as if she were bracing herself for some kind of bad news. I locked my eyes with her sexy teal blue ones. My desire and lust were reaching critical levels, so I took a deep breath and pasted on an amused grin to mask it.

"Then, Haruka, come here," I tried to say innocently, but my lust betrayed me and it came out seductive.

Haruka closed the gap between us. I leaned up and kissed her lightly on the lips. Haruka stared at me confused. She looked so adorable again.

"Silly Haruka," I giggled.

"Nani?" Haruka asked completely befuddled.

I took Haruka's hand and led her back to Shizuka's hospital room.

* * *

Haruka followed me into the room. I noticed Yaya was standing next to Eri at Shizuka's bedside. Tsubomi was seated at the foot of the bed.

"Gokigen yo," I said and bowed into the room.

"Gokigen yo," everyone in the room responded in unison.

"I feel like I'm back at Lillian," Eri joked.

"Life at Lillian wasn't so bad dear," Shizuka said softly and squeezed Eri's hand.

"It's so funny. Shizuka and I were at Lillian, just one year apart, but our paths never crossed until we met through our sisters," Eri said amused.

"Destiny is a funny thing," Haruka said to no one in particular.

"Yes it is Haruka…dear," I said and took Haruka's hand, giving it a squeeze.

I looked up lovingly at Haruka. She looked down at me and blushed.

"When can you go home?" Yaya asked Shizuka.

"According to the doctor, it will be several weeks," Eri responded and asked, "Right Tenoh-san?"

Haruka looked over at Eri. As soon as Yaya's and Haruka's eyes met, both of them immediately looked at the floor. I noticed this reaction was not lost on Tsubomi. She glared at Yaya and I knew someone was going to get grilled after we left.

"Hai," Haruka mumbled sheepishly.

I giggled softly at Haruka's inability to lie convincingly. Before the tension level in the room rose any higher, I decided it was time to leave.

"Haruka and I have to leave now, but we will come back tonight," I said.

We said our goodbyes, leaving the sisters to visit.

* * *

As soon as we were outside of Shizuka's hospital room, I slipped my arm into Haruka's and snuggled close to her. I languished in her scent as we walked slowly towards the hospital parking structure.

"Michiru?"

I already knew what Haruka was about to ask me, so I answered her before she could ask.

"Haruka, do you not remember what you said during your press conference clarifying the rumors about you and the married politician?"

"Hai. I said I am morally against adultery, in any form, so just the implication of my involvement with a married woman is offensive to me," Haruka quoted what she said during the press conference.

"Nanto-san is, in a sense, a "married" woman, so I knew you were not the one who initiated the intimacy I witnessed. You have a reputation as an outrageous flirt, which I have seen firsthand, but I know you would never go against your morals."

Haruka stopped walking and gently took me by the shoulders. She looked me in the eyes.

"Michiru," Haruka leaned down and kissed me firmly on the lips.

I felt her kiss down to my core. My legs felt like noodles. If Haruka was not holding my shoulders, I surely would have collapsed onto the floor. After several minutes, we broke the kiss.

"Haruka, shall we continue this at my place?" I asked, trying to keep the lust out of my voice.

"Hai," Haruka smiled brightly, confirming I failed miserably.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Let's see if this chapter earns it's 'M' rating for something other than violence.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

After we entered Michiru's penthouse suite, she kissed me on the cheek and headed off to her bedroom. I sat down on the couch and waited for her return.

"Ha…ru…ka?" Michiru called from her bedroom.

"Hai?" I answered from the living room.

"Please do not keep me waiting too long."

I sprinted from the couch to Michiru's bedroom in record time that would have made my old high school track coach proud. When I got to her bedroom door, Michiru wasn't there. Before I could call out to her, I felt her come up behind me.

"Haruka," Michiru purred from behind me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Michiru pressed several kisses between my shoulder blades as her hands deftly unbuttoned my shirt. She pulled off my shirt and discarded it on the floor. I felt my bra open and wet kisses covered my now bare back. Michiru ran her tongue up my spine from my lower back, sending shivers throughout my body.

"Michiru," I spun around and took her in my arms, trying to buy some time while I regained control of my libido.

I wanted Michiru right there in the hallway and if she were any other woman, I probably would've slammed her up against the wall and taken her, but she wasn't some track groupie. I wanted more than sex with her.

"Haruka," Michiru breathlessly pleaded in my ear.

"Michiru," I murmured as my lips tasted the sweet skin of her neck.

My mind was a battleground. I desperately wanted to take Michiru to bed and she obviously wanted me to, but I wasn't sure if this would taint starting a real relationship with her. I knew myself well enough to know I never got serious about the women who gave themselves to me easily.

"Haruka," Michiru moaned and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

She must've sensed my hesitation, because she gently pushed against me, leading me to her bed while we kissed. I felt the back of my knees hit the bed and we fell onto it. Michiru broke our kiss and smiled wickedly at me.

"Michiru?"

"Haruka, hush," Michiru placed her finger against my lips.

Michiru straddled my waist. Leaning up to my face, she took my lips in a rough kiss. I felt her tongue caressing my lips, coaxing them open. She ran her tongue along the underside of my upper teeth, sending little sparks into my mouth. I moaned. She pulled her lips away from my mouth, leaving me panting hard.

"I wonder if your ears…?" Michiru breathed against my ear before she licked it.

I took in a breath sharply and shuddered when she gently drew in air against my wet ear. She moaned softly into my ear. I grabbed two handfuls of Michiru's bedspread and my back arched slightly.

"Mi…chi…ru," I panted.

"Oh…they are," Michiru giggled and teased my other ear.

Michiru buried her hands in my hair as she continued to taunt and tease my now extremely sensitive ears.

"Michiru," I begged.

"Haruka, just relax," Michiru whispered soothingly in my ear.

Michiru moved down from my ears to my neck. She placed light kisses all over my neck. They tickled and I involuntarily squirmed. I felt Michiru giggle against me. She playfully licked my collar bone and trailed her tongue up to my neck. I thought she was going to continue her playful licking on my neck, but she opened her mouth and passionately sucked on my neck.

"MICHIRU!" I moaned loudly.

I knew there would be a mark, but I was beyond caring. Michiru moaned softly. My now painfully erect nipples brushed against Michiru's blouse. They and the aching wetness between my legs begged for attention.

"Haruka," Michiru purred and cupped my breast.

Michiru wrapped her warm wet mouth around my erect nipple and suckled. I felt like I was caught in a riptide being pulled out to sea.

"Michiru," I moaned and arched my back.

I was happily drowning in my desire for this beautiful aqua-haired goddess. When Michiru moved to my other nipple, my body felt electrified.

"Ha…ru…ka," Michiru moaned and ran her tongue down my stomach.

Michiru paused briefly at my navel. She flicked her tongue in it before heading further down. I didn't even feel her unbutton and unzip my tuxedo pants. Michiru smoothly pulled my pants and briefs down in one fluid motion. The sudden cool air against my hot skin made me shiver.

"Haruka, are you cold?" Michiru asked concerned.

"N…n…no," I stammered.

Michiru gently parted my legs and settled between them. I felt Michiru's warm breath against my pubic hair and my hips instinctively rose up. She cupped my cheeks with both hands and pulled me up to her.

"Mi…chi…ru," I moaned deeply.

"Haruka," Michiru said softly before pressing a kiss into my mound.

I thought I was going to die. If I died right now, I wouldn't mind at all.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I have always wondered what my lover was thinking while making love. Here is Michiru's POV.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

Haruka seemed preoccupied on the ride back to my place. I concluded it was probably connected to everything that took place over the past several hours and left her to her thoughts.

As we rode silently up in the elevator, all the silence was beginning to make me doubt my decision to bring Haruka back to my place. I looked questioningly at Haruka. She smiled, leaned in, and kissed me sweetly on the lips, dissipating all my doubts.

After we entered my penthouse suite, I kissed Haruka on the cheek and headed directly to my home office to check my messages. My manager left a frantic message demanding to know if Eri was or was not going to make the tour. I could not believe my manager was still going through with the tour plans after what happened to Eri. As my irritation grew, I debated whether or not to return her call and turned around to ask Haruka's opinion. Much to my surprise, I discovered she did not follow me, so I called to her.

"Ha…ru…ka?"

"Hai?" Haruka answered from the living room.

"Please do not keep me waiting too long," I teased.

Haruka arrived at my bedroom door so quickly; I did not have time to get in the bedroom. When she did not find me, she stood in front of my bedroom door looking adorably confused. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Haruka." I purred.

I pressed several kisses between Haruka's shoulder blades as I unbuttoned her tuxedo shirt. Her scent was driving my lust and I pulled off her shirt, discarding it on the floor. I unhooked her bra and it fell to the floor. The tone muscles of Haruka's back moved fluidly and a strong desire to feel them with my lips drove me to cover her bare back with wet kisses. A mischievous thought popped into my head, so I ran my tongue up Haruka's spine from her lower back, sending shivers throughout her body.

"Michiru," Haruka spun around and wrapped me in her arms.

With our bodies pressed tightly together like this, the resulting body heat was making me heady. I wanted Haruka to make love to me, but my good sense reigned in my passion before I ended up being just another of Haruka's conquests. Judging from everything I have read and seen about Haruka, she would never take us seriously if I give myself to her easily. I wanted more than sex with her.

"Haruka," I breathlessly pleaded in her ear.

"Michiru," Haruka murmured as her lips caressed my neck.

My mind was a battleground. I desperately wanted Haruka to take me and she obviously wanted to, but I did not want to destroy our chance at a real relationship before it even begins. I began to wonder how Haruka would see us if I made love to her instead? This way, I could satiate my lust for this extremely sexy woman and hopefully retain my aura of chastity in her eyes. Also, I would not be leaving her sexually frustrated.

"Haruka," I moaned and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

I have never had to be the sexual aggressor before, so I gathered all my courage and gently pushed Haruka backwards towards the bed, never breaking our kiss. Being shorter than Haruka, I could not see behind her, so when we hit the bed, she fell backwards onto it. The momentum brought me down on top of her. I broke our kiss to apologize, but her dilated pupils told me I was doing just fine. I smiled wickedly at her.

"Michiru?"

"Haruka, hush," I placed my index finger against her lips.

As I straddled Haruka's waist, I prayed she would not feel my wetness on her stomach. I leaned up to her face, took her lips in a rough kiss, and teased her lips with my tongue, enticing them open. Running my tongue along the underside of Haruka's upper teeth, elicited deep moans from my blonde lover and aroused me even further. I broke our kiss to catch my breath, which left Haruka panting hard.

"I wonder if your ears…?" I breathed against her ear before licking it.

Haruka took a sharp intake of breath. I gently drew in air against her wet ear, causing her to shudder and moan. She clenched her hands and grabbed the bedspread as her back arched slightly.

"Mi…chi…ru," Haruka panted.

"Oh…they are," I giggled and teased her other ear.

I buried my hands in her thick blonde hair and continued to taunt and tease her extremely sensitive ears.

"Michiru," Haruka begged.

"Haruka, just relax," I whispered soothingly in her ear.

I moved down from Haruka's ears to her neck and placed light kisses everywhere. They must have tickled, because she squirmed. I giggled and playfully licked her collar bone. Haruka chuckled. I trailed my tongue up to her neck. I debated with myself whether or not to suck on Haruka's neck, because I did not want to leave any incriminating marks, but I also really wanted to feel that soft skin in my mouth. Throwing caution to the wind, I opened my mouth and captured her neck.

"MICHIRU!" Haruka moaned loudly.

I felt Haruka's deep moan down to my toes and moaned softly. My wetness soaked my lace panties and I wished I had worn cotton. I leaned up, allowing me to raise my hips off Haruka. Her erect nipples brushed against my chest and I felt the muscles between my legs contract.

"Haruka," I purred, trying to keep my tone even.

I cupped Haruka's pert breast and wrapped my mouth around her erect nipple. I suckled the hard nub and flicked it with the tip of my tongue inside my mouth.

"Michiru," Haruka moaned and arched her back.

I glanced up at Haruka's face. It was the picture of pure ecstasy. I moved to her other nipple and Haruka's body seemed to electrify.

"Ha…ru…ka," I moaned.

Haruka's arousal hung in the air. I needed to taste her, so I reluctantly left her breasts and ran my tongue down her stomach. Her tight, taunt abs rippled. I paused briefly at her navel, playfully flicking my tongue in it. I deftly unbutton and unzipped Haruka's tuxedo pants as my tongue continued its journey south. Haruka's scent was strong and making me wetter. I pulled off her pants and briefs together. She glistened and shivered.

"Haruka, are you cold?" I asked.

"N…n…no," Haruka stammered.

I gently parted Haruka's legs and settled between them. Her hips rose to greet me. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. I smiled at the mound of fine blonde hair in front of me, before slipping both hands underneath her tight cheeks. Each one fit in my hands so perfectly, I giggled at the thought Kami must have made them just for me. I pulled her hips towards me.

"Mi…chi…ru," Haruka moaned deeply.

"Haruka," I said softly before pressing a kiss into her fine blonde hair.

My heart was beating so rapidly, I thought I was going to die. If I died right now, I would not mind at all.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Okay, now that the frequently requested sex scene is out of the way, (raises an eyebrow at ShotgunNeko-sama and Vanessa, who are trying to look innocent) back to the drama.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

I woke with a start and sat up.

"Michiru?"

Looking around her bedroom, I found myself alone in her bed, naked, and hugging a pillow that smelled of my beautiful aqua-haired goddess. I buried my face in the pillow and drew in her scent before getting out of bed. On the way out of her bedroom, I scooped up my shirt off the floor and slipped it on.

"Michiru?" I called out.

"Haruka," Michiru answered from her kitchen.

Michiru looked radiant standing behind the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"What time is it?" I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Time to eat and then go to the hospital," Michiru said as she placed several little plates on the breakfast bar with two bowls of rice.

"Hashi or fork?"

"Need you ask?" I joked as I took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Michiru and I chatted while we ate the wonderfully simple meal she prepared.

"Michiru, this is wonderful. I haven't had food like this since my mother…," I trailed off as I remembered the last time I had a meal with my late mother, over fifteen years ago.

"I am glad you like it," Michiru said soothingly and teased, "Living on fast food and rich restaurant food will begin to take a toll on your performance."

"NANI? My performance?" I exclaimed shocked and nearly choked on the food in my mouth.

"On the track," Michiru smiled mischievously.

"Michiru," I scolded playfully.

She looked absolutely beautiful with an almost chaste aura around her. I chuckled to myself as I remembered how passionate and unbridled she was just a few hours earlier.

"Haruka?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to stop by your house before the hospital?"

"You read my mind," I smiled brightly.

After our late lunch, or early dinner, we drove to my place.

* * *

I'm not one for city living, so I bought a house away from the city. As I sped up the familiar narrow winding road to my house, I glanced over at Michiru. She sat calmly looking out her window. Everyone else I've driven up this road, which I could do blindfolded, usually clawed the armrest in fear.

"Home sweet home," I announced after pulling in front of my house.

After shutting off my car, I literally jumped out, ran around to the passenger's door, and opened it for Michiru.

"Ha-ru-ka," Michiru said in awe as she stood next to my car, staring at my house.

"Quaint, isn't it?" I joked.

I took Michiru's hand and brought her inside.

"Please make yourself comfortable," I motioned towards my leather couch.

"HARUKA! This is simply wonderful," Michiru exclaimed as she caressed the soft Italian leather.

"Do I have time to shower?"

"Hai."

"Would you like to join me?" I teased as I walked towards my bedroom.

"We do not have time," Michiru giggled and I stumbled.

A shower and fresh clothes were just what I needed. When I returned to the living room, I found Michiru curled up on the couch, reading the book I was currently reading.

"I just started reading that," I called out from my kitchen.

"I have wanted to read this since the author announced its upcoming release. How did you obtain…?" Michiru smiled knowingly and giggled.

I chuckled as I poured myself a glass of juice.

"Would you like a glass of Pomegranate juice?"

"Hai, that would be nice," Michiru responded.

I poured Michiru a glass and brought it out to her. She took the glass and I took the book from her.

"Fame _does_ have its perks," I laughed as I turned the book in my hand.

"Hai, but it also has its pitfalls," Michiru said as she picked up the gossip magazine I threw on my coffee table a few days ago.

'_**Tenoh Haruka and 16 year old female idol seen coming out of love hotel!'**_

"If my fans want to believe that trash, I can't stop them," I shrugged my shoulders.

Michiru placed the magazine back on the coffee table. She looked at me and smiled sweetly. My heart raced and my face felt warm.

"Haruka," Michiru cupped my cheek.

"Michiru," I leaned over and gently kissed her lips.

"Haruka, we have to get over to the hospital before visiting hours are over."


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well, it seems my readers feel I need to work on developing Haruka's POV more, so I will work on it. Until then, here is Michiru's POV for your enjoyment.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

I woke still dressed and wrapped around a naked sleeping Haruka. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Haruka screaming out my name. I smiled and checked the time. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. I wondered how long I had been asleep and stretched gently, so I would not wake Haruka.

I grabbed a pillow and gently substituted it for me. Haruka stirred briefly, but wrapped her arms around the pillow and sighed. I took a luxurious bath and let my memories of the night before out to play. Haruka's body was so responsive and I felt every one of her moans down to my core.

After my bath, I dressed, trying my best not to wake Haruka. I closed my bedroom door and went into my home office to take care of business, before cooking for Haruka and myself.

"Hai, I understand that, but Eri needs to be with her wife right now. No, I do not wish to audition a new accompanist. Why not? I do not see why we cannot either postpone the start of the tour or cancel it all together. No, I AM being reasonable."

I almost slammed the telephone receiver down, but remembered Haruka was asleep in the bedroom. Instead, I pressed down hard on the button to end the call, causing my fingertip to turn white from pressing so hard. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Once in the kitchen, I felt calmer. Cooking always calmed me. Between touring and other engagements, I rarely had opportunities to cook. I knew Haruka existed primarily on fast food and rich restaurant food, so I thought she might enjoy a simple meal for a change. I checked the time and decided to let Haruka sleep as long as possible.

"Michiru?" Haruka called out.

"Haruka," I answered from the kitchen.

Haruka looked so adorable dressed in her long-tailed shirt and nothing else. I almost burned my hand, because I was staring at her and not watching what I was doing.

"What time is it?" Haruka yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Time to eat and then go to the hospital," I said and placed several little plates on the breakfast bar with two bowls of rice.

"Hashi or fork?"

"Need you ask?" Haruka joked and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

We ate and chatted.

"Michiru, this is wonderful. I haven't had food like this since my mother…," Haruka trailed off.

"I am glad you like it," I said soothingly, but then teased, "Living on fast food and rich restaurant food will begin to take a toll on your performance."

"NANI? My performance?" Haruka exclaimed shocked and nearly choked on the food in her mouth.

"On the track," I smiled mischievously.

"Michiru," Haruka scolded me playfully.

Haruka looked absolutely adorable with that slight smirk gracing her perfect lips; the lips that screamed out my name several times last night. I smiled as I remembered how passionate and responsive she was.

"Haruka?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to stop by your house before the hospital?" I asked, remembering she was still wearing her tuxedo.

"You read my mind," Haruka smiled brightly.

After our late lunch, or early dinner, Haruka drove us to her house.

* * *

I remembered reading Haruka bought a house outside the city. She stated in the piece that she was not one for city living. As Haruka sped up the narrow winding road, which she seemed to know like the back of her hand, I looked out my window at the breathtaking view. Her driving did not make me nervous, but it must have concerned her, because I noticed she glanced over at me, as if checking on me.

"Home sweet home," Haruka happily announced after pulling in front of her house.

She shut off her car and literally jumped out. I watched her run around to the passenger's door and open it for me. Haruka helped me out and I stood staring at the modern architectural masterpiece in front of me. The article was spot on about the house being the perfect marriage of East and West. It was Haruka personified.

"Ha-ru-ka," I said in awe.

"Quaint, isn't it?" Haruka joked.

Haruka took my hand and brought me inside. I thought the house itself was magnificent, but the inside was simply astounding.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Haruka motioned towards a leather couch.

"HARUKA! This is simply wonderful," I exclaimed as I caressed the buttery soft Italian leather.

"Do I have time to shower?"

"Hai," I said absently, my attention captivated by my surroundings.

"Would you like to join me?" Haruka teased as she walked away.

"We do not have time," I giggled, causing her to stumble.

I considered surprising Haruka in the shower, but quickly nixed the idea. We had to get to the hospital within visiting hours. I looked around the living room from where I sat. The only photograph in the room caught my eye and my curiosity. I stood and walked over to where it sat on one of several custom-built bookshelves along the walls.

The photograph looked old. There were three people standing in front of an American landmark. The child between the two adults was definitely Haruka, so I figured the two adults were her parents. Her mother was tall and beautiful with long honey-colored hair. The man, who had his hand on Haruka's shoulder, was also tall and handsome with blonde hair. They looked very happy. I put the photograph back and returned to the couch. I could not believe how many books filled the abundant shelves and wondered if Haruka read all of them.

On the table next to the couch, was a book with a bookmark sticking out of it. I figured Haruka must be reading this, so I picked it up. When I read the title, I was shocked. This is the book I have been dying to read, but it has not been released yet. I made myself comfortable and began reading the book.

"I just started reading that," Haruka called out from the kitchen.

"I have wanted to read this since the author announced its upcoming release. How did you obtain…?" I smiled knowingly and giggled.

Haruka chuckled.

"Would you like a glass of Pomegranate juice?"

"Hai, that would be nice," I responded.

Haruka handed me the glass of juice. I took the glass and she took the book.

"Fame _does_ have its perks," Haruka laughed as she turned the book in her hand.

"Hai, but it also has its pitfalls," I said sadly.

A gossip magazine on the coffee table caught my eye and I picked it up. The lurid title splashed across the front read:

'_**Tenoh Haruka and 16 year old female idol seen coming out of love hotel!'**_

"If my fans want to believe that trash, I can't stop them," Haruka shrugged her shoulders.

I placed the magazine back on the coffee table and smiled sweetly at Haruka.

"Haruka," I cupped her cheek.

"Michiru," Haruka leaned over and gently kissed my lips.

I instantly felt the heat rise in my body and craved Haruka again. It took all my inner resolve to fight the craving.

"Haruka, we have to get over to the hospital before visiting hours are over."


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with. MediaWorks owns Okuwaka Tsubomi from Strawberry Panic!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Alright, I did my best to develop Haruka's POV. I hope you like the end result.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

As Michiru and I walked into the hospital, I was stopped by one of the nurses.

"Tenoh-san?"

"Hai."

"I'm nurse Kimura. I saw you here last night and was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

I glanced down at Michiru, who had one eyebrow arched and stared curiously at the slender brunette nurse.

"What can I do for you nurse Kimura? An autograph?"

"No, something a bit more personal…and please call me Yumiko," the cute nurse blushed.

"Na…ni?" I stammered.

"Oh!" Yumiko blushed and added quickly, "I'm a pediatric nurse and was wondering if you would visit with the children. They would go crazy to meet Japan's number one racer."

I looked at Michiru, who was giggling rather vigorously behind her hand.

"Michiru…," I grumbled softly.

"Haruka, go see the children. Come to Nanto-san's room afterwards."

I smiled and nodded at Michiru.

"Right this way," Yumiko said and took my arm.

"Chotto matte kudasai," I stopped and said to Yumiko.

I faced Michiru and looked in her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked shyly.

I cupped Michiru's cheek in one hand and gave her a deep closed-mouth kiss. After I broke the kiss, Michiru braced herself against me.

"Ha…ruka?" Michiru asked breathlessly.

"Until I return," I smiled playfully and left with nurse Kimura.

* * *

Yumiko and I chatted on the way to Pediatrics. She told me how visits from celebrities always brightened the spirits of the children. As soon as we entered the ward, I felt as if we entered the Morgue by mistake, because it was absolutely quiet.

"Yumiko? Shouldn't there be more noise?"

"Yes, but lately the children have been despondent over losing one of the long-term patients. She was only eight years old."

As we rounded a corner, a child's voice rang out.

"TENOH-SAN! TENOH-SAN! EVERYONE, TENOH HARUKA IS HERE!"

Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by children.

"Hello everyone," I smiled at the sea of children.

All the children began asking questions at the same time. I chuckled and waited for them to settle down.

"Children? Children? One at a time…one at a time," Yumiko yelled over the noise.

Once the children finally settled down, I knelt down and began answering questions.

"What's it like in the car?" a sickly dark-haired boy asked.

"It's very hot and noisy."

"What's your favorite food?" a thin redhead asked.

"Salad."

A collective "Gross" came from the sea of children.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" a shy sandy-haired girl asked.

I looked at the shy sandy-haired little girl and smiled, trying to buy myself some time, because I **really** don't like talking about my personal life, especially my love life. As she looked at me with those pleading innocent eyes, I gave in and answered her question.

"Hai."

Several deep sighs came from the nurses' station. I glanced over at it and smirked.

"Who? Who?" all the children asked in unison.

Once again, I felt trapped and forced to reveal more of my personal life than I liked. All those pleading innocent eyes fixed on me did me in and I shrugged my shoulders in defeat.

"Kaioh Michiru, the…"

"THE CLASSICAL VIOLINIST?" exclaimed a slender young girl with long dark hair.

"Hai."

"Lucky," the same young girl muttered.

I answered what felt like an endless stream of questions, before Yumiko rescued me.

"Tenoh-san needs to go now, so did anyone want an autograph?"

Pieces of paper, pillow cases, teddy bears, and whatever the children could grab were shoved at me for my signature. I signed everything placed in front of me. As I was leaving, the nurses asked if I would sign autographs for them. After signing a nurse's breast, I exited quickly.

* * *

As I approached Shizuka's room, I heard an argument coming through the closed door.

"I KNOW!" Eri yelled.

"IF YOU KNOW SO MUCH, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUPID?" Tsubomi yelled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, shook my head, took a deep breath, and entered the war zone.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with. MediaWorks owns Nanto Yaya and Okuwaka Tsubomi from Strawberry Panic!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **While Haruka was fielding endless questions from the children in Pediatrics, what was Michiru up to?

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

As Haruka and I walked into the hospital, she was stopped by one of the nurses.

"Tenoh-san?"

"Hai."

"I'm nurse Kimura. I saw you here last night and was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

I arched one eyebrow and stared curiously at the brunette nurse. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haruka glance down at me.

"What can I do for you nurse Kimura? An autograph?" Haruka asked politely.

"No, something a bit more personal…and please call me Yumiko," the cute nurse blushed.

"Na…ni?" Haruka stammered.

I have noticed cute girls and attractive women bring out Haruka's natural flirtatiousness, but sexual innuendo, even unintentional, embarrasses her.

"Oh!" Yumiko blushed and added quickly, "I'm a pediatric nurse and was wondering if you would visit with the children. They would go crazy to meet Japan's number one racer."

Haruka was nearly the color of a tomato and her befuddled demeanor amused me immensely. I could not help giggling rather vigorously, so I put my hand over my mouth.

"Michiru…," Haruka grumbled softly.

"Haruka, go see the children. Come to Nanto-san's room afterwards."

Haruka smiled and nodded.

"Right this way," Yumiko said and took Haruka's arm, which I felt was rather bold of her.

A twinge of jealousy flashed through me, causing me a bit of concern and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Chotto matte kudasai," Haruka stopped and said to nurse Kimura.

Haruka faced me and looked into my eyes. I stared into her teal blue eyes and suddenly felt weak.

"Haruka?" I asked shyly through an unusually dry throat.

Haruka cupped my cheek in one hand and gave me a deep closed-mouth kiss I felt down to my toes. After she broke our kiss, I felt my knees buckle and braced myself against Haruka.

"Ha…ruka?" I asked breathlessly.

"Until I return," Haruka smiled playfully and left with nurse Kimura.

I watched Haruka until she turned the corner and was out of sight. On my way to Shizuka's room, I stopped at the nurses' station to find out how many people were already visiting her. I did not want to add to a mob. The nurse on duty informed me there were only three family members currently visiting.

As I was about to enter Shizuka's room, I heard Eri's voice boom through the door.

"SHUT UP! I'VE HEARD AND HAD ENOUGH!"

I stood in front of the hospital room door and debated whether I should enter or not. Suddenly, the door flew open and a blur of pink hair ran past me. I recognized the back of that pink head as Eri's sister, Tsubomi, as she ran down the hallway to the restroom.

"Kaioh-san!" Eri said excitedly.

"Eri," I said distractedly from the doorway.

"Come in, come in," Eri said.

I walked in and bowed to everyone.

"Gokigen yo"

"Gokigen yo," everyone responded in unison.

"How are you feeling Nanto-san?" I asked Shizuka, who was wide awake and holding Eri's hand.

"Better, now that the pain medication has kicked in," Shizuka said softly.

"She's a bit loopy," Eri giggled.

"You try trading places with me and see how you feel," Shizuka remarked.

"What happened to…," I began, but was cut off by Yaya.

"Her sister," Yaya growled.

"Nani?" I asked completely confused.

"Her mule-headed sister refuses to listen to us, including Shizuka," Yaya said.

"The tour?" I offered.

"Hai," Yaya answered.

"I think she should stay with Shizuka during her recovery," I said softly.

"We all do too! But this…," Yaya exclaimed and pointed at Eri, "…stubborn idiot wants to go on the tour!"

"Eri? Is this true?" I asked incredulous.

"Hai! While I appreciate Tenoh-san's offer, I want to be able to take care of my wife…myself!" Eri said seriously.

"Eri, you really should stay with your wife during her recovery. You can go on the next tour, I promise," I said, trying to change Eri's mind.

"This tour will help my career," Eri defended.

"Eri, are you planning on leaving me after this tour is over?" I asked surprised.

"I thought…," Eri trailed off.

"Eri, you were hired as my permanent piano accompanist, not just for this tour," I smiled.

"OH! I thought…," Eri looked sheepishly at everyone in the room, "Well then, that changes everything."

"My manager informed me she has found a **temporary** replacement until you return, so I will be leaving tomorrow as planned."

"Does Tenoh-san know this?" Eri asked.

"Not yet. I plan to tell her later tonight."

Suddenly Tsubomi burst into the room and yelled at Eri.

"YOU'RE A STUBBORN IDIOT!"

"I KNOW!" Eri yelled back.

"IF YOU KNOW SO MUCH, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUPID?" Tsubomi yelled sarcastically.

The door opened and Haruka walked in.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with. MediaWorks owns Nanto Yaya and Okuwaka Tsubomi from Strawberry Panic!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I hope everyone enjoyed that last bit of fluff, because it's time to saddle up the "drama llamas" (I've been reading Allquall's work lately) and shake things up again.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

I entered the room and the argument stopped abruptly.

"Haruka? How were the children?" Michiru asked.

I walked over to Michiru, leaned down to her lips, and gave her another deep closed-mouth kiss. Soft gasps wafted through the room.

"Very inquisitive," I answered after breaking the kiss.

"How were the nurses?" Michiru teased.

I turned a deep shade of red and Michiru giggled.

"Michiru," I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Eri-chan? Why are you being so stupid?" Tsubomi asked.

Everyone turned and looked at Tsubomi.

"Gomen Tsubomi-chan," Eri said and left Shizuka's bedside to hug Tsubomi.

"Why?" Tsubomi softly hit Eri with both fists and sobbed into her sister's shirt.

"Tsubomi-chan, please don't cry," Eri tried comforting her sister, but Tsubomi sobbed louder, so Eri looked pleadingly at Yaya.

Yaya took Tsubomi from Eri and comforted her.

"Tsubomi-chan, it's okay. Kaioh-san cleared everything up and Eri is staying here with Shizuka…okay?"

"Really?" Tsubomi looked up into Yaya's face and sniffled.

"Really," Yaya smiled and kissed Tsubomi.

I looked down at Michiru.

"Nani?" I whispered to Michiru.

"I shall tell you later," Michiru said and placed her hand on my arm.

Michiru and I visited for about an hour.

"Nanto-san, we really need to leave, but I shall check in through my manager. Please take care of yourself and get well. Eri, you take care of your wife," Michiru said.

"Hai, I have taken care of everything with the hospital, so please get well. I shall be back later in the week to check on you," I said.

* * *

We left Shizuka's room. As we walked back to my car, Michiru seemed preoccupied and a million miles away, so I decided to ask her why.

"Michiru? Daijobu?"

"Nani? Oh! Hai, hai," Michiru answered, clearly distracted by something.

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"Hai Haruka. I am fine, honestly," Michiru assured me.

"Would you like to go back to my place?" I asked.

"Would you mind terribly if we went to my place instead?" Michiru asked and smiled.

"Not at all," I smiled back.

The drive back to Michiru's and the elevator ride up were silent, because Michiru was lost in her own thoughts again.

* * *

Once inside Michiru's place, she immediately went to her bedroom. I stood in the living room, just in case. A few minutes later, Michiru returned to the living room.

"Haruka, please sit," Michiru gestured to the couch.

I sat down on the couch and Michiru sat down next to me.

"Michiru, please don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you," I said and took her hand.

My stomach did somersaults as I waited for Michiru to speak. Deep down, I knew her answer was going to shake my world.

"Haruka…my manager has located a temporary pianist and the tour will be leaving tomorrow."

"You're leaving for America tomorrow…for three months?" I asked and swallowed back my tears.

"Hai," Michiru said sadly and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

I took Michiru's face in both hands and wiped away her tears with my thumbs.

"Michiru, please don't cry. I understand this is something you have to do, like my racing," I said reassuringly.

I felt the words leave my mouth and heard them spoken in my voice, but was completely detached from them. My heart was crying out in pain, but I couldn't let Michiru know. She already felt bad about this and I sure as hell didn't want to be the one to make her feel worse.

"Haruka? You know I do not wish to leave you right now?"

I grabbed Michiru's hands and squeezed them.

"I know, but it can't be helped," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Will you stay tonight and see me off at the airstrip tomorrow?"

"Of course," I said and kissed her palms.

Michiru stood and took my hand. She led me to her bedroom. We gently undressed each other and slipped into bed. Michiru wrapped herself around me, resting her head on my chest. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and rested my other hand on her hip.

"Haruka?"

I felt Michiru's warm tears trickled down my chest. It took all my concentration to keep from joining her.

"Hai?" I swallowed hard and squeaked.

Michiru tightened her arms around me and kissed my chest.

"I shall miss you."

I blinked back the tears starting to well in my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too."

Michiru wrapped her leg around mine and moved on top of me. She looked into my eyes. Once again, I found myself lost in a sea of deep blue, but the waters were turbulent. She cupped my cheek and smiled weakly.

"When we are apart…"

I cupped both of Michiru's cheeks and brought her lips to mine. After the kiss, I looked deep into her eyes.

"I don't want anyone else."

"Neither do I."

Michiru leaned in, captured my neck, and began sucking. I felt a deep growling moan escape my lips.

"Haruka…"

I kissed Michiru deeply, rolled over, and pinned her underneath me. With my free hand, I caressed her hip and moved over her smooth stomach, up to her full breast. I cupped it in my hand and rolled my thumb over her erect nipple.

"HA…RU…KA!" Michiru moaned loudly.

I lightly pinched it, causing Michiru's hips to thrust upwards.

"Michiru, you are _so_ beautiful."

I wanted to taste Michiru's nipple and headed for it, but she cupped my face and kissed me passionately.

"Haruka, not yet…please."

"But…," I pleaded.

"Please?"

All I could manage was to nod my head.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with. MediaWorks owns Nanto Yaya and Okuwaka Tsubomi from Strawberry Panic!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Gomen, this chapter ended up outside the drabble guidelines. I TRIED to keep it within the 1000 word limit, but I didn't like the end result.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

Haruka's entrance took everyone by surprise and the arguing ceased. A puzzled look dominated her flawless face.

"Haruka? How were the children?" I asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Haruka walked over to me and gave me another soul searing deep kiss. It is utterly amazing what that woman can do to me with her lips. Soft gasps wafted through the room.

"Very inquisitive," Haruka answered after breaking the kiss.

Sensing Haruka's playful demeanor, I teased her.

"How were the nurses?"

Haruka turned a deep shade of red and I giggled.

"Michiru," Haruka smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, adorably embarrassed.

"Eri-chan? Why are you being so stupid?" Tsubomi asked.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Tsubomi.

"Gomen Tsubomi-chan," Eri apologized and left Shizuka's side to comfort her sister.

"Why?" Tsubomi softly hit Eri with both fists and sobbed into the elder's shirt.

"Tsubomi-chan, please don't cry," Eri tried comforting her sister, but Tsubomi just sobbed louder, so Eri looked pleadingly at Yaya.

Yaya took Tsubomi from Eri and comforted her.

"Tsubomi-chan, it's okay. Kaioh-san cleared everything up and is staying here with Shizuka…okay?"

"Really?" Tsubomi looked up into Yaya's face and sniffled.

"Really," Yaya smiled and kissed Tsubomi.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Haruka giving me an inquisitive look.

"Nani?" Haruka whispered.

"I shall tell you later," I said and reassuringly placed my hand on her arm.

We visited for about an hour. I was distracted for most of it. Logically, I knew what I had to tell Haruka, but my heart just could not find the words. I needed to get her in private.

"Nanto-san, we really need to leave, but I shall check in through my manager. Please take care of yourself and get well. Eri, you take care of your wife," I said.

"Hai, I have taken care of everything with the hospital, so please get well. I shall be back later in the week to check on you," Haruka followed up.

* * *

Haruka and I left Shizuka's hospital room. As we walked towards Haruka's car, I was drowning in my thoughts. I knew I was a million miles away, but there was nothing I could do about it right now. What I was about to tell Haruka was going to completely submerge my world…and probably hers as well.

"Michiru? Daijobu?" Haruka asked concerned.

"Nani? Oh! Hai, hai," I answered, clearly distracted.

"Are you sure?" Haruka pressed.

"Hai Haruka. I am fine, honestly," I assured her.

"Would you like to go back to my place?" Haruka asked.

"Would you mind terribly if we went to my place instead?" I countered and smiled.

"Not at all," Haruka smiled back.

I did not converse with Haruka the entire drive back to my place and during the elevator ride up, because I was preoccupied with how I was going to break the bad news to her.

* * *

After entering my place, I immediately headed towards my bedroom. I hoped Haruka would remain in the living room and happily she did. Once I got inside my bedroom, I dropped onto my bed and put my face in my hands. I needed to get myself together before returning to Haruka. Gathering my resolve, I took a deep breath, stood up from my bed, and returned to the living room.

"Haruka, please sit," I gestured towards the couch.

Haruka's eyes were filled with concern as she down on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"Michiru, please don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you," Haruka said and took my hand.

The feel of Haruka's hand in mine was chipping away at my already fragile bravado and I felt it quickly crumbling. I knew I had to tell her now.

"Haruka…my manager has located a temporary pianist and the tour will be leaving tomorrow."

"You're leaving for America tomorrow…for three months?" Haruka asked choked up.

"Hai," I answered sadly, as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

My bravado finally gave out and I was flooded with sadness. Haruka took my face in both hands and wiped away my tears with her thumbs.

"Michiru, please don't cry. I understand this is something you have to do, like my racing," Haruka said reassuringly.

Haruka looked so certain, but I could tell she was just as devastated as I underneath her brave mask. Here she is, just as ravaged by sadness as I, yet she is being strong for me. At that moment, I knew I was in love with Japan's number one racer.

"Haruka? You know I do not wish to leave you right now?"

She grabbed my hands and squeezed them.

"I know, but it can't be helped," Haruka said.

"Will you stay tonight and see me off at the airstrip tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course," Haruka said and kissed my palms.

I stood, took Haruka's hand, and led her to my bedroom. We gently undressed each other and slipped into bed. I wrapped myself around Haruka and rested my head on her chest. She is so gallant; she wrapped one arm around my shoulders and rested the other on my hip.

"Haruka?" I began, but my sadness strangled the rest of my words.

My tears trickled down Haruka's chest.

"Hai?" Haruka swallowed hard and squeaked.

We were losing control over our individual sadness and it began to surface. I tightened my arms around Haruka and kissed her chest.

"I shall miss you," I managed to finish my earlier sentence.

"I'm going to miss you too," Haruka responded after a pregnant pause.

I wrapped my leg around Haruka's, moved on top of her, and looked into her teal blue eyes wet with tears. I cupped her cheek and smiled weakly.

"When we are apart…," I began.

Haruka cupped both my cheeks and brought her lips to mine. After the kiss, she looked deep into my eyes.

"I don't want anyone else," Haruka said firmly.

"Neither do I."

I leaned in, captured Haruka's neck, and began sucking lightly. She moaned deeply.

"Haruka…," I said, suddenly overcome with desire.

She kissed me deeply, rolled over, and pinned me underneath her. I felt Haruka caress my hip, move over my stomach, and cup my breast. When she rolled her thumb over my erect nipple, I moaned loudly.

"HA…RU…KA!"

She lightly pinched it and my hips automatically thrust forward.

"Michiru, you are _so_ beautiful."

I could feel Haruka heading for my nipple. My desire wanted to let her ravish my body, but my common sense screamed in my head to stop her. I softly cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

"Haruka, not yet…please," I pleaded gently.

"But…," Haruka protested softly.

"Please?" I asked.

Haruka nodded her reluctant response.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Now that the drama quotient has been kicked up, I find I'm unable to remain within the confines of the drabble guidelines, so this will be a regular series from this chapter forth. I hope you all don't mind reading longer chapters (giggle).

* * *

**The Concert**

**Haruka Tenoh**

I woke wonderfully rested this morning. The reason why was asleep on me. Aqua hair covered my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of Michiru's head. She stirred and tightened her arms around me.

"Ohayo Michiru."

"Ohayo," Michiru said lazily.

Michiru made love to me again last night and incredibly, it was even better than the first time. I wished she would have let me return the favor, but she was adamant about waiting.

I could tell by her body language, she didn't want to get out of bed and neither did I. We both knew what awaited us, so we languished in bed, just holding each other and pretending the real world didn't exist. The telephone ripped us from our perfect world. Michiru got out of bed naked and went to answer the telephone. I smiled wickedly as I watched her walk to her home office.

"Moshi moshi!" Michiru yelled into the telephone receiver and slammed her home office door.

Seeing Michiru lose her temper was a shock! After the shock wore off, I snuggled back into the warm comfortable bed and hugged her pillow. Soon, I found myself dozing with my girlfriend's scent filling my nose.

I opened my eyes when I heard Michiru's angry footfalls several minutes later. When she got to the bedroom, the look on her face told me it was her manager who called.

"I'm up. I'm up," I said as I started to get out of bed.

I made a mental note to get myself a mattress like Michiru's. When she looked at me, I could see her normally clear blue eyes were clouded with anger and my eyes widened with concern.

"Michiru?" I asked sheepishly.

She blinked a few times and then smiled brightly at me; her deep blue eyes clear once again. The lust in her eyes made me conscious of my nakedness.

"Haruka," Michiru purred and pushed me backwards onto the bed.

An hour later, we got out of bed and took a bath together. As I soaked in the bath, I smiled as I remembered how Michiru brought me to even higher sexual heights this third time. I **really** wanted to return the favor now and looked over at Michiru, who had her head back against the tub's headrest with her eyes closed. She was smiling. I reached over and slid my hand up her thigh, startling her.

"HARUKA!" Michiru reprimanded me.

I smiled wickedly at her.

"You are terrible! Do you want more? Already?" Michiru said with a lustful smile.

"No, I want _you_," I growled.

"Ha…ru…ka," Michiru arched her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Please…," I pleaded and looked at Michiru with my best puppy dog eyes.

"You are incorrigible!" Michiru teased and pulled me on top of her.

We kissed passionately and my hands mapped Michiru's incredible body, but disappointingly, that was as far as she would let me go.

After our bath, the mood took a somber turn as we dressed. We were getting closer to having to say goodbye for the next three months and didn't want to.

"Michiru?" I asked, looking down at my belt as I buckled it.

"Hai?" Michiru stopped brushing her hair and looked at me.

"What time is your flight?" I asked glumly.

"When I get there," Michiru resumed brushing her hair.

"Nani?" I asked stunned.

"I tour on a private jet to avoid being mobbed," Michiru stated casually.

"So…I can get you to the airstrip…whenever?" I asked hopeful.

"Haruka, do not get any ideas. I need to get to the airstrip at a reasonable hour," Michiru reprimanded me lightly.

"How about eleven o'clock tonight?" I smiled and nodded my head vigorously.

Michiru rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"Tenoh Haruka, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few _things_," I smirked.

"Lunch first…play later," Michiru said playfully.

* * *

I took Michiru to my favorite restaurant on the water for lunch. As usual, I was given a table by the waterfront window. After lunch, Michiru suggested we stroll around the marketplace near the restaurant.

Michiru held onto my arm as we walked and browsed the various vendors. I was the happiest I'd ever been, just watching Michiru. She was stopped at a flower vendor, admiring the different flowers and caught me looking at her. I tried to pretend I was looking at something else, but ended up rubbing the back of my head and smiling sheepishly.

The last vendor was a jeweler. The old man sold very rare pieces. I didn't see two of anything on display.

"Do you make more than one of anything?" I asked.

"No, young lady, I create what inspires me and the inspiration rarely comes more than once," the old man answered.

I stared incredulously at the old man, because he didn't think I was a young man.

"I can tell you two are very much in love, but there is a sadness hanging over you both."

I smiled shyly at Michiru.

"I have something special for you both," the old man said and reached into his satchel.

He held out two red wooden rings in his palm. I picked up one and to my surprise, it was made of metal.

"Mokume Gane?" Michiru asked as she picked up the other ring.

"Hai," the old man smiled broadly.

"I have never seen completely red pieces," Michiru said surprised.

"Hai hai, these two are the only ones I have ever been able to produce, no matter how many times I tried."

I tried to put the ring on the ring finger of my right hand, but it didn't fit. The only finger it fit on was my left pinky finger and it was a perfect fit. I looked over at Michiru and it was the same with her.

"Hmmm…," I mumbled slipping off the ring.

"How much for both rings?" Michiru asked.

"¥1,083,742.27," the old man said.

I stood frozen in shock as I watched Michiru reach into her purse and pay the old man.

"Arigato," Michiru smiled and bowed.

The old man chuckled and waved at us as Michiru pulled me away. It took me awhile to regain my composure, but when I did, I stopped walking.

"Michiru?" I asked and stared down at the ring in my open hand.

"Haruka…," Michiru said soothingly.

Michiru picked up the ring and slipped it on my left pinky finger. She kissed it and smiled up at me.

"The legend?" I asked.

"Hai," Michiru answered and leaned into me.

I stood holding Michiru for several blissful minutes before she glanced at her watch. My heart sank as reality invaded my happiness.

"I know…it's time to go," I said sadly.

We walked slowly back to my car and I drove her directly to the airstrip. Her management team already arranged to have everything except her beloved violin picked up while she was out.

* * *

When we arrived at the airstrip, I parked my car near the private jet waiting to whisk Michiru out of my life for three agonizing months. I opened the car door for Michiru. She grabbed her violin and got out. I felt like I just lost a major race; utterly defeated. My legs felt like they were going to give out from under me, so I leaned against my car for support. Michiru stood between my legs and leaned into me.

"Michiru…," I mumbled into her hair.

"Haruka, this is not goodbye."

"Okay," I choked.

"This is…," Michiru paused, "…until I am in your arms again."

I looked down and lost myself in Michiru's deep blue eyes. My sight was beginning to blur from tears. I wrapped my arms around Michiru, leaned down, and kissed her deeply.

"Until you are in my arms again," I said after breaking our kiss.

I kissed away the tears rolling down Michiru's cheeks. She smiled at me, brought my left hand up to her lips, and kissed the ring on my left hand. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and smiled weakly at Michiru. I took her left hand in both of mine and removed her ring. She looked at me startled. I smiled, placed the ring on her left pinky finger, and kissed it.

Michiru leaned up, kissed me deeply, turned around and walked towards the waiting private jet. She didn't turn around until she was standing in the jet's doorway, waving at me. I waved back and she disappeared inside. The pain in my chest was making it hard to breathe. I watched the jet taxi down the runway and take flight. Even though I knew Michiru probably couldn't see me, I waved at the jet.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I wasn't planning on explaining the "legend" mentioned in the previous chapter, but thanks to 'krugern,' I thought I should. Oh, and for those readers who didn't convert ¥1,083,742.27 to US dollars, it is 10,000 USD.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Michiru Kaioh**

I woke when I felt Haruka kiss the top of my head. Making love to her last night was even better than the first time. I knew her body better and what she enjoyed. Haruka wanted to reciprocate, but I adamantly refused to let her, because I was still not secure with the status of our relationship. I knew I was in love with her, but I did not know how she felt. I stirred and tightened my arms around her.

"Ohayo Michiru."

"Ohayo," I said lazily.

I could tell by her body language, Haruka did not want to get out of bed and neither did I. We both knew what awaited us, so we languished in bed, just holding each other and pretending the real world did not exist. The telephone ripped us from our perfect world. I reluctantly got out of bed naked and went to answer the telephone.

"Moshi moshi!" I lost control of my temper and yelled into the telephone receiver.

When I heard my manager's voice on the other end, I slammed my home office door shut.

"Hai hai! Everything is packed and ready for pick up. It has been for days. No, I will be at the airstrip when I get there. I want to spend as much time with Haruka as I can today. I rarely make any demands. I do not care. It **is** a private jet, is it not?"

By the end of my conversation with my manager, I was a bit calmer, but still upset. I returned to the bedroom and found Haruka still in bed, hugging my pillow. My face must have still looked angry, because as soon as Haruka saw me, she threw my pillow aside and quickly got up.

"I'm up. I'm up," Haruka said as she started to get out of bed.

She gave the bed a longing look and then looked at me. Whatever she saw in my eyes caused her concern.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked sheepishly.

Haruka's voice sounded like it was far off in the distance. I blinked a few times and then smiled brightly at her. The sight of a naked tousled Haruka was simply overwhelming and I was suddenly awash with lust for my sexy blonde racer.

"Haruka," I purred and pushed her backwards onto the bed.

An hour later, Haruka woke from her slumber and we got out of bed. I suggested we take a bath together. The bath was just what I needed. I came extremely close to allowing Haruka to make love to me, but just in time, I found the last bit of self-control I had left to stop her. I laid my head against the tub's headrest and released all the tension from my sexually frustrated body and smiled. A few minutes later, I felt a hand slide up my thigh, startling me.

"HARUKA!" I reprimanded her.

Haruka smiled wickedly at me. She looked so sexy, I could not be angry at her.

"You are terrible! Do you want more? Already?" I asked and smiled lustfully.

"No, I want _you_," Haruka growled.

"Ha…ru…ka," I arched my eyebrow and shook my head.

"Please…," she pleaded and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I could feel my already weak resolve abandon me.

"You are incorrigible!" I teased and pulled Haruka on top of me.

We kissed passionately and her hands caressed every inch of skin on my body. I really wanted to feel her fingers inside of me, but I kept my thighs tightly together. My lust was gaining control as Haruka's hand smoothly slid up my thigh, getting closer and closer to my core. I thanked Kami I was in the bath, so Haruka would not know how aroused I was by her touch. My thighs were beginning to weaken, so I abruptly broke our kiss and pushed Haruka away.

After our bath, the mood took a somber turn as we dressed. We were getting closer to having to say goodbye for the next three months and did not want to. I sat at my dressing table and brushed my hair. Through the mirror, I watched Haruka dress.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked, looking down at her belt as she buckled it.

"Hai?" I stopped brushing my hair, turned, and looked at her.

"What time is your flight?" Haruka asked glumly.

"When I get there," I said, turned, and resumed brushing my hair.

"Nani?" Haruka asked stunned.

"I tour on a private jet to avoid being mobbed," I stated casually.

"So…I can get you to the airstrip…whenever?" Haruka asked hopeful.

I knew where Haruka's mind was going.

"Haruka, do not get any ideas. I need to get to the airstrip at a reasonable hour," I reprimanded her lightly.

"How about eleven o'clock tonight?" Haruka smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

I was correct about where Haruka's mind was going and rolled my eyes at her, shaking my head.

"Tenoh Haruka, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few _things_," Haruka smirked.

"Lunch first…play later," I offered playfully.

* * *

Haruka drove us to her favorite restaurant on the water for lunch. The staff fell all over themselves after she arrived. She was embarrassed for them, but I found the entire fiasco amusing. We were seated at a table by the waterfront window. After lunch, I suggested we stroll around the marketplace near the restaurant.

I held onto Haruka's arm as we walked and browsed the various vendors. Haruka could not take her eyes off me and I basked in those dreamy teal blue eyes. I stopped at a flower vendor to inquire about a few of the more exotic varieties she had and caught Haruka staring at me. She tried to pretend she was not staring, but knew she was caught and smiled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her head.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it was getting late. As I was about to suggest to Haruka we skip the last vendor, something stopped me. We stepped up to the last vendor and looked at his wares. The old man sold handmade jewelry. I did not see any duplicate pieces.

"Do you make more than one of anything?" Haruka asked.

"No, young lady, I create what inspires me and the inspiration rarely comes more than once," the old man answered.

Haruka stared incredulously at the old man, probably because he did not think she was male.

"I can tell you two are very much in love, but there is a sadness hanging over you both."

I smiled and looked at Haruka, who smiled shyly at me.

"I have something special for you both," the old man said and reached into his satchel.

In his palm, he held out two red rings that appeared to be made of wood. Haruka picked up one and I picked up the other.

"Mokume Gane?" I asked, instantly recognizing the metalsmithing technique.

"Hai," the old man smiled broadly and I noticed he was missing quite a few teeth.

"I have never seen completely red pieces," I said surprised.

"Hai hai, these two are the only ones I have ever been able to produce, no matter how many times I tried."

I buy enough jewelry to know the ring in my hand would fit on one finger only; the little finger of my left hand, so I slipped it on. When I looked over at Haruka, she was trying the other ring on every single one of her fingers. This confirmed she did not buy a lot of jewelry, which explained her lack of jewelry. After several attempts, she found the one finger the ring fit on; her left little finger. When I saw this, I instantly thought of the old Japanese "Red Thread of Destiny" legend, which states everyone is connected to another person by an invisible red thread tied to the little finger of the left hand. The two people connected by the red thread are said to be destined lovers.

"Hmmm…," Haruka mumbled and slipped off the ring.

"How much for both rings?" I asked.

"¥1,083,742.27," the old man said tentatively, as if trying to gauge me.

I reached into my purse and paid the old man his asking price, because I felt it was a fair price for such rare pieces and I was not in the mood to haggle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haruka staring at me, frozen in shock.

"Arigato," I smiled and bowed.

The old man chuckled and waved at us as I pulled Haruka away from the vendor. It took Haruka awhile to regain her composure, but when she did, she stopped abruptly.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked and stared down at the ring in her open hand.

"Haruka…," I said soothingly, so she would not refuse to accept the ring.

I picked up the ring and slipped it on Haruka's left little finger. I kissed it and smiled up at her.

"The legend?" Haruka asked.

"Hai," I answered and leaned into her.

Haruka stood holding me for several wonderful minutes before I glanced at my watch and saw how late it had gotten.

"I know…it's time to go," Haruka said sadly.

We walked slowly back to Haruka's car and she drove me directly to the airstrip. I did not need to return to my place, because my management team already arranged to have everything except my beloved violin, which I had with me, picked up while I was with Haruka.

* * *

When we arrived at the airstrip, Haruka parked her car near the waiting private jet. She opened the car door for me. I grabbed my violin and got out. Haruka looked utterly defeated. She leaned against her car. I stood between her legs and leaned into her.

"Michiru…," Haruka mumbled into my hair.

"Haruka, this is not goodbye," I said, trying to be strong.

"Okay," Haruka choked.

"This is…," I paused and waited for the lump in my throat to go down, "…until I am in your arms again."

Haruka looked down at me and I saw tears welling in her dreamy teal blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around me, leaned down, and kissed me deeply. I felt my knees go weak and leaned into her for support.

"Until you are in my arms again," Haruka said after breaking our kiss.

Haruka kissed away the tears now rolling down my cheeks. I smiled at her, brought her left hand up to my lips, and kissed the ring on her left hand. Haruka wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and smiled weakly at me. She took my left hand in both of hers and removed my ring. My eyes widened with surprise. Haruka smiled, placed the ring back on my left little finger, and kissed it.

I leaned up, kissed her deeply, turned around and walked towards the waiting private jet. I did not dare turn around until I got to the jet, because I knew I would never make it on the jet if I did. When I got to the jet's doorway, I turned and waved at Haruka, who was still leaning against her car. She waved back and I entered the jet. I took a seat facing Haruka and placed my hand on her through the window. My heart was breaking. I wanted to run back to her, but the jet door was already closed and we started to taxi down the runway. As the plane left the runway, I saw Haruka wave. I waved back, but knew she could not see me.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this series, because..."That's all folks!"


End file.
